Love, between Ego and Dilemma
by Nia Kagamine
Summary: Tak ada yang jahat, yang ada hanyalah rasa ego dan dilemma yang tidak berjalan se-iringan dalam diri mereka masing-masing. Semua tentang cinta, cinta, dan cinta. #chapter5: Apa buah akhir dari kebencian Len? ##R&R please  HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Cover picture by yukinosetsu zerochan ****1039180 ****| Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp. © Crypton Future Media | Saya cuma kebagian ngetik cerita :D**

Warning: Typo, cerita garing xD silahkan ingatkan author kalau ada yang salah ;) Arigatou~!

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Pertengahan musim dingin memang saat yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh gadis itu. Suhu angin sangat menggelitik kulit dan menggetarkan rentetan giginya. Syal si pirang pendek ini tak cukup untuk menahan dingin. Jaket putihnya terasa lebih tipis dan ia mulai menggigil. Berkali-kali meniupkan napas mulut ke tangannya sendiri, membiarkan karbon dioksida membaur dengan udara. Ini benar-benar… hari yang dingin.

Sekarang ia menatap sekeliling, berharap agar lelaki yang ditunggunya cepat datang. Gadis itu mengubah posisi duduknya. Berulang kali menebak; hari ini akan menjadi babak penentuan dalam hidupnya—

_Babak penentuan…_ ucapnya sekali lagi, dalam hati.

Shimoda Rin—itulah namanya. Sekarang ia berada di Taman Kota, lumayan jauh dari rumahnya. Sedari tadi lelah menunggu lama. Rin memaksa berbetah diri duduk di sebuah kursi besi. Sendirian.

Namun tidak apa, ia sama sekali tidak menyesal—setidaknya demi _dia_.

Rin mendongak. Menatap langit sore membentang indah di atas ubun-ubunnya. Sejauh apapun menatap, ia hanya menemukan warna jingga terlukiskan di langit. _Apakah ia akan datang?_keluh Rin dalam hati. Namun tekadnya memaksa untuk tetap menunggu.

Ya. Rin menunggu seseorang yang sangat dicintainya…

Mungkin sudah setengah jam menunggu—eh, tidak. Lebih dari satu jam, mungkin. Ia memberanikan diri untuk melihat jam di ponselnya. Sudah pukul empat sore—berarti sudah sekitar dua jam dia duduk menunggu.

Namun Rin tidak peduli. Bahkan jika perlu, ia akan terus menunggu sampai badannya berkerut. Menunggu dan menunggu dengan sabar, hingga kepingan salju turun dari gumpalan awan yang memburam….

"Selamat sore, Rin…"

Suara familiar itu terdengar dan membuat Rin nyaris terlonjak.

Rin berhadapan dengan _dia_ yang ditunggu..., Hatsune Mikuo namanya. Lelaki itu berambut _teal_ gelap. Memakai jaket keren dan celana _jeans_ yang simpel. Ujung syal hitamnya berkibar tertiup angin, menambah poin plus Mikuo sebagai pangeran. Pangeran hatinya….

_Akhirnya dia datang_.

Mikuo tersenyum simpul. Ia langkahkan kaki mendekati Rin. Tangan Mikuo menyapu selapis salju di kursi sebelum duduk. Kemudian Mikuo menjatuhkan badannya, menatap Rin lekat-lekat seperti berkata; _'ayo, bicaralah.'_

Dan tatapan Mikuo justru membuat Rin semakin _speechless._ Wajahnya makin panas dan napas memendek.

Akhirnya Rin menarik napas dalam-dalam. Mengambil segenap keberanian untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Hatsune-kun? Selamat sore… Eh, Apa kabar?" Rin berusaha mengatur napasnya. Badannya menegang spontan. _Tenang… Tenang… Kau bisa atasi rasa ini, Rin! Ayo katakan!_Maki Rin kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Huh, yang benar saja, Shimoda," kata Mikuo bernada getas. Mikuo membuat posisi duduk dengan tangan terlentang, menepuk serbuk salju yang masih tersisa di kepala. "_To the point, please_."

"Ba-Baik…" Rin berdeham. Mengambil napas untuk mengambil kekuatan. Rasanya, jantung Rin menderu cepat seperti kereta api. "Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku katakan dari dulu…"

"Apa?"

"Aku meyukaimu… Bisakah—"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, Mikuo menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke sepasang bibir Rin. Bola matanya yang berwarna _azure blue_mampu membuat Rin terhipnotis dan mengunci suaranya. Pada detik itu, yang Rin lihat hanya Mikuo semata. Ia rasakan hangat telunjuk Mikuo di bibirnya.

Rin masih belum mampu untuk menerka apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Berharap ini akan berakhir dengan baik-baik saja. Keheningan melanda mereka berdua hingga Mikuo melepaskan telunjuknya.

"Shimoda… Shimoda sang _stalker_," katanya setengah berbisik.

Bola mata Rin mengecil. Sekujur tubuh dan syarafnya terkejut bukan main. "Eh?"

"Aku tahu tentangmu. Kau tak peduli apa yang mereka katakan. Bahkan gosip yang beredar, kau sampai tidak mendengarkan petuah-petuah si Kagamine. Bagaimana rasanya menguntitku selama satu tahun hidupmu, huh? Menyenangkan?"

Ucapan Mikuo tadi membuat Rin tertampar. Kata-katanya begitu dingin—Bukan. Tepatnya terlalu dingin untuk seorang Hatsune Mikuo. Rin menelan ludah, bingung antara menjawab dan tidak. Rin diam saja untuk sementara, takut serba salah.

"Baiklah, kalau kau tak ingin menjawab. Aku akan pergi." Mikuo berdiri mendadak, membalik badan—atau lebih tepatnya, ingin memalingkan mukanya.

Namun sebelum Mikuo sempat pergi, tangan mungil milik Rin mencengkram lengan jaket Mikuo. Cengkramannya membuat Mikuo berhenti melangkah.

"Tunggu! Kau belum menjawab tentang perasaanku!" serunya. Tentu saja Rin tak ingin melepaskan Mikuo begitu saja. Ia ingin bisa bersamanya, dekat dengan Mikuo….

Mikuo berbalik menghadap Rin. Dipegangnya dagu dingin Rin dengan tangan kanannya. Air muka Rin memerah seketika. Bagaimana tidak? Jarak antar wajah mereka hanyalah sekitar dua sentimeter. Saling berbagi kehangatan dalam nafas mereka.

Namun wajah Mikuo masihlah sama; dingin. Bahkan mungkin kejengkelan sengaja ia tunjukkan untuk meremukkan hati perempuan di hadapannya.

"Aku menolak. Karena kau bodoh, terlalu centil, tomboy, urakan, keras kepala, norak, selalu menguntitku, dan aku yang terkena penyakit kanker paru-paru. Jadi—"

"TIDAK!"

Rin yang memekik tiba-tiba membuat Mikuo tersentak mundur. Rahang Rin kian mengeras. Ia tidak ingin mempunyai akhir cinta seperti ini lagi…

Ia menutup cuping telinga dengan kedua tangan dan merunduk. Rin tidak ingin mendengar apapun lagi. Ini pastilah sebuah kebohongan. Kebohongan yang menusuk keras gendang telinganya. _Ini bukanlah fakta, hanya kebohongan_ jerit Rin dalam hati. Perkataan Mikuo tadi masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Rin tidak mau menerima rasa sakit yang berada di dalam dadanya… Tidak mau….

"Kalau begitu, ijinkanlah aku untuk berubah! Aku akan lakukan apa saja, hanya untukmu! Kita akan belajar untuk saling mencintai! **Apapun untukmu, aku rela!**"

Mikuo memutar bola matanya. Merasa tidak betah untuk berlama-lama bersama Rin. Mikuo menyisipkan kedua tangannya ke kantong jaket—sebuah tindakan untuk menahan sesuatu dari hati.

"Sudahlah. Aku tidak meyukaimu."

Rin terbelalak. Rasanya tak percaya bahwa seorang Mikuo telah berkata sekasar itu. Penekanan kata 'tidak' membuat tungkai kaki Rin semakin lemas. Emosi Rin mampu membuatnya jatuh. Namun akal sehat masih sanggup untuk membuatnya berdiri.

Inisiatif ego Mikuo mulai muncul, dia menunjukkan sebuah senyuman. Senyuman sinis, mengejek, atau artian lainnya. Unsur negatif sudah terpampang jelas di sudut bibir itu. Seperti senyum sebuah kemenangan. Senyum yang mengalahkan perasaan Rin.

Pemuda itu menatap Rin lekat-lekat. Melepaskan tautan kedua tangan mereka. Ekspresi Rin tidak terlihat jelas karena tertutup poninya. Apalagi salju yang menghalangi mata. Yang Mikuo bisa lihat hanya sebulir air yang menetes dari dagunya….

Tanpa perasaan apapun, Mikuo menyeret kakinya keluar dari taman, meninggalkan Rin yang masih terdiam kaku…

_Shimoda Rin tak akan menangis_

Rin menggumamkan kalimat itu berkali-kali, memandang punggung itu kian menjauh, meninggalkannya sendiri. Menatapnya keluar dari Taman seperti layaknya sebuah fatamorgana. Antara nyata dan tidak. Air bening yang melapisi matanya membuat segalanya menjadi kabur.

Bayangan itu akhirnya hilang, bola mata Rin tidak bisa menatapnya sekali lagi. Mikuo hilang—hilang dari hidupnya. Ia memaksakan akal sehatnya. Memaksa kakinya bergerak menuju halte, meskipun tungkai kakinya masih bergetar hebat.

Rin berdiri sendiri di halte. Berkali-kali ia memerintahkan kepada dirinya sendiri agar tidak menangis. Berkali-kali menghapus jejak air mata di pelipis pipinya. Berkali-kali Rin berjanji pada dirinya sendiri; setelah naik bus dan sampai di rumah, ia akan menangis sepuas-puasnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis itu memutar kenop pintu rumah, masuk tanpa mengucapkan salam. Ya, ia hidup sendirian. Keluarganya sibuk bekerja dan jarang pulang. Namun Shimoda Rin tidak peduli dengan keluarganya, bahkan tidak peduli tentang dirinya yang selalu hidup kesendirian. Rin _hanya_ memperdulikan lelaki itu—Hatsune Mikuo.

Rin jatuh cinta ketika pertama kali bertemu dengannya di perpustakaan sekolah. Mikuo-lah yang membantu Rin, ketika kesulitan mengambil buku di rak paling atas. Namun Rin menjadi buta dalam sekejap, yang ia pikirkan hanya lelaki itu—bahkan meskipun tidak mengenal namanya.

Yang pertama kali memperkenalkan mereka berdua adalah Hatsune Miku, sepupu Mikuo, sekaligus sahabat Rin.

Tak puas jika hanya berkenalan dengan Mikuo, Rin berjalan untuk mengikutinya. Dia buat sisi kehidupan yang lain; sebagai _stalker._

Rin mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi. Bahkan ketika Mikuo ke luar kota, Rin selalu menjadi bayang-bayangnya. Apapun aktivitasnya, ia akan tahu. Ia tahu segalanya. Segalanya tentang Mikuo...

Rin berjalan gontai memasuki kamarnya, berdiri di ambang pintu tanpa gerakan sedikit pun. Mengedarkan pandangan mata ke seluruh penjuru kamar. Gelap. Sendiri…. Rin jatuh terduduk tanpa dikomando.

_"…Shimoda sang _stalker_"_

Cih! Rin menepis perkataannya yang terlanjur terekam. Dadanya terasa sakit, rasa pening yang hebat tiba-tiba melanda kepala. Sudahlah, ia hanya ingin menghilangkan memori itu dari otaknya—secepatnya, kalau bisa.

_"Aku menolak. Karena kau…"_

Rahang Rin mengeras, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membendung air matanya. Meskipun ia sendiri tahu ia tak bisa menahannya lagi.

"…_Aku tidak meyukaimu"_

"Arghk…," rintihnya.

Jujur, ia tak sanggup lagi. Tubuhnya berguncang. Ia berdiri dan mulai berjalan tertatih. Kepalanya pusing, seakan mau pecah. Dadanya benar-benar sakit, seperti remuk dan hancur begitu saja…

Tiba-tiba muncul keinginan Rin untuk melampiaskan seluruh emosi. Tangannya secara spontan membanting vas bunga yang terletak di meja belajarnya. Gravitasi berperan adil, menarik vas bunga tersebut. Suara hantaman terdengar nyaring, membuat kepingan-kepingan keramik bertebar di lantai.

Masih belum puas, Rin mengobrak-abrik isi lemari bukunya. Merobek setiap lembar kertas dan membantingnya ke dinding. Berharap menghancurkan benda akan meredakan rasa sedihnya.

Namun sayang, itu tidak berhasil. Rin kembali memukul-mukul bantal hingga kedua tangannya terasa lemas dan kaku.

_Aku cinta Mikuo…_

Rin terdiam sejenak, setetes air mata berhasil turun. Tangannya menyambar pigura kecil di meja belajarnya—tentu saja dengan foto Mikuo. Foto-foto yang ia kumpulkan diam-diam selama menjadi _stalker_.

Foto Mikuo yang tersenyum…

Wajah Mikuo yang tidak menyadari jika dibidik kamera, senyumnya sangat natural. Sama sekali tak terkesan dibuat-buat. Rin sangat suka senyum Mikuo...

Digenggam dengan kuat foto itu. Dikecup pelan layar kaca pigura. Oh, Rin terlalu mencintainya…

Gadis mungil itu terlalu putus asa, yang akhirnya meringkuk di sudut kamar. Memeluk foto itu erat-erat. Ketika memeluk foto, ada perasaan hangat yang kecil. Sebuah nostalgia yang manis ketika ia menjadi seorang _stalker;_pemuja Hatsune Mikuo.

Namun, seperti apapun Rin berusaha untuk menggapainya, lelaki itu tak akan terkejar. Seperti kisah Putri Duyung yang ada di dongeng-dongeng anak kecil. Putri Duyung yang memberikan segalanya hanya untuk Sang Pangeran. Putri Duyung yang kehilangan akal sehat, menjatuhkan diri menuju laut yang terdalam. Berubah menjadi ribuan buih melayang dalam dinginnya laut….

Rin menghembuskan napas kuat-kuat, kemudian memijat pelipis kepalanya. Sugesti agar rasa pusing hebatnya cepat hilang. Ada belah kisah hatinya yang terputar begitu saja. Kisah tentang Rin yang sudah dua kali terjatuh.

Cinta pertamanya adalah... Kagamine Len.

"Len…" Rin mengucapkannya tanpa sadar.

Kagamine Len, sahabat terbaik seumur hidupnya. Seorang teman sekolah yang selalu menjadi tempat untuk pulang. Len yang selalu menemani di kala suka dan duka. Lelaki yang selalu membuatnya tertawa tanpa henti. Len adalah cinta pertamanya.…

Tapi dilemma hebat membuat Rin terguncang. Rin tahu, apa yang mereka lakukan selama ini hanyalah sebatas persahabatan. Tak kurang dan tak lebih. Dan jikalau Rin menyatakan perasaan yang sebenarnya, itu lebih dari bodoh. Gila, tepatnya. Rin hanya mengambil langkah aman, satu-satunya yang tidak ia inginkan adalah meremukkan tali persahabatan.

Akhirnya, Rin berusaha melupakan Len. Menghapus tentang 'rasa cinta' terhadap Len, hanya saja, penghapusan memori itu tidak berlangsung dengan lancar…

"Len…" Rin mengucapkannya tanpa sadar, lagi.

Hatsune Mikuo, cinta kedua. Dimana Rin selalu menyembahnya selayak Tuhan. Mengaguminya. Mengikutinya. Mencintainya… Dan segalanya terasa fana, terasa tidak ada gunanya. Hatinya terpuruk lagi. Seutas kisah akhir dengan cinta keduanya; namun lebih sadis. Mikuo menolaknya mentah-mentah, dengan perkataan dingin dan menusuk.

Namun hanya Mikuo, hanya Mikuo-lah yang ada di hatinya. Meskipun hati kecilnya tersakiti...

"Len…"

Ketiga kalinya ia menyebut nama itu. Ia mendongak, menerawang ke jendela kamarnya yang berembun. Memperhatikan satu-persatu kepingan salju yang berjatuhan. Pikirannya sekarang kosong. Rasa sedih dan marah sudah menguap, hilang entah kemana. Rin sendiri tidak tahu kenapa.

Kemudian hatinya terasa kosong. Hampa. Tak terisi.

_Sekarang, apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

Tanpa ragu, ia mengecup foto Mikuo sekali lagi. Ia berlama-lama memandang senyum Mikuo—seakan senyum itu bisa menghapus pedihnya.

Air mata Rin mengalir lagi, jauh lebih deras daripada sebelumnya.

Rasa sakit membuat napas Rin merasa sesak. Sakit dari cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan membuat Rin menangis hebat. Menjerit-jerit. Menyalahkan dirinya yang terobsesi dengan cinta.

**/**

Setelah tangis sedikit reda dan mengatur napas kembali, Rin mengambil ponselnya. Ia ingin bicara dengan sahabat—atau cinta pertamanya. Hanya itu yang diinginkan. Tak lain dan tak lebih. Hanya _dia_...

"Halo, Len?" suara Rin serak. Tenggorokannya masih kering setelah menangis tadi.

"Hey, Rin! Apa kabar?" suara Len terdengar. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara ramai. Rin bisa menebak, dia sedang berada di Café Voca— Café langganannya.

"Buruk." Rin mengucapkannya tanpa rasa.

"Mengapa?"

"Aku ditolak… Mikuo…." Mengatakan tiga kata itu terlalu sulit untuk Rin. Bahkan suaranya mulai sengugukan. "Datang ke rumahku secepatnya, ya? Aku butuh kamu…" tanpa sadar, bulir air menetes lagi dari pelupuk mata Rin. Lidahya terasa pahit

Di seberang sana, biji mata lelaki berambut pirang itu langsung berkilat. _Feeling_buruk menggugahnya. Len terlalu sulit untuk membayangkan jika Rin menangis—bahkan sebenarnya, Len tak sudi seorangpun tega menyakiti Rin.

"Lelaki itu? Lagi?" Len harap-harap cemas, mengaduk kasar kopi dihadapannya. Tidak ada suara yang jelas, Len mendengar gumam Rin yang samar.

"Oke, tunggu sebentar. Aku ada urusan…"

Len menekan tombol merah. Mengakhiri pembicaraan yang membuatnya penasaran, dengusan kasar tertiup. _Apa yang telah terjadi?_

Dengan gerakan cepat, Len memanggil _maid._Mengeluarkan selebaran uang pada _maid_ berkuncir dua berwarna toska, namanya Hatsune Miku. Yang kebetulan sepupu Mikuo, _maid_favorit, dan teman sekelasnya.

"Buru-buru, Len?" kata Miku, seraya menyerahkan uang kembalian.

"Ah, nanti kau juga tahu." Len mengerdipkan sebelah mata, berlari keluar dari café dengan tergesa, meninggalkan Miku yang tersenyum jengkel.

* * *

><p><em><strong>=To Be Continued=<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

Sore itu angin dingin mulai berhembus. Salju mulai luruh sedikit demi sedikit. Di Taman Kota, mereka berdua kaku dalam diam. Mata mereka tersalin dan berbagi hangat melalu nafas masing-masing….

Mikuo menempelkan telunjuk ke bibir Rin, menatapnya. Seperti pertanda untuk membuatnya diam—tapi Mikuo tahu, gadis seperti Rin tidak bisa diam. Mikuo tidak suka.

"Shimoda… Shimoda sang _stalker_."

"Eh?"

"Aku tahu tentangmu. Kau tak peduli apa yang mereka katakan. Bahkan gosip yang beredar, kau sampai tidak mendengarkan petuah-petuah si Kagamine. Bagaimana rasanya menguntitku selama satu tahun hidupmu, huh? Menyenangkan?"

Dengan sengaja Mikuo memberi penekanan, bercampur dengan rasa dingin dalam setiap perkataannya. Terlihat jelas Rin terkejut dengan manik mata berkilat. Menandakan bahwa rahasianya sudah terkuak. Rahasia menjadi _stalker_ selama satu tahun hidupnya.

Rin bungkam—lebih tepatnya tak sanggup untuk berkata apa-apa. Mikuo tahu pasti, Rin tidaklah bodoh dan tidak akan mengaku sebagai _stalker_.

"Baiklah, kalau kau tak ingin menjawab. Aku akan pergi."

Mikuo merasakan badannya mendadak berdiri tanpa terkontrol olehnya—meninggalkan Rin dan berjalan pergi. Ia memalingkan muka agar Rin tidak tahu seperti apa tampang wajahnya. Ketahuilah, Mikuo sedang menyembunyikan wajah yang luar biasa dingin—bahkan lebih dingin daripada salju.

_**Grep!**_

Tanpa disangka, jari-jemari lentik mencengkram lengan jaket Mikuo.

"Tunggu! Kau belum menjawab tentang perasaanku!" seru Rin.

Cengkraman tangannya membuat Mikuo tersadar, bahwa watak satu lagi mulai terlihat. Dia... keras kepala. Keras kepala seperti batu. Dan keras kepala itu menyebalkan.

Syaraf Mikuo mungkin terlalu gila untuk bergerak tanpa akal, namun itulah faktanya. Dipegangnya dagu Rin dan menatap irisnya. Mendadak pipi gadis itu merah merona.

_Hah, dasar… Hanya diperlakukan seperti ini saja sudah_speechless_. Bagaimana kalau aku menghancurkannya? Hahaha!_

"Aku menolak. Karena kau bodoh, terlalu centil, tomboy, urakan, keras kepala, norak, selalu menguntitku, dan aku yang terkena penyakit kanker paru-paru. Jadi—"

"TIDAK!"

Rin memotong, memekik tiba-tiba. Menutup cuping telinga dengan kedua tangan. Seakan-akan tidak ingin mendengar ucapan Mikuo.

Mikuo mengeryit. _Ada apa dengan gadis ini? Apakah suaraku terlalu dingin? Menyakitkan? Ah, ayolah._ _Cinta tak selalu berakhir dengan bahagia..._

"Kalau begitu, ijinkanlah aku untuk berubah! Aku akan lakukan apa saja, hanya untukmu! Belajar 'saling mencintai'! **Apapun untukmu, aku rela!**" seru Rin dengan bergetar.

_Apapun untukku, kamu rela, Rinny?_

Mikuo memutar bola matanya. Entah karena hawa dingin atau perasaan tak karuan, ia merasa tidak betah berada disini—meskipun Taman Kota ini terlihat cantik. Dimasukkannya kedua tangan ke dalam saku. Antisipasi agar tangannnya tak berbuat sesuatu.

"Sudahlah. Aku tidak meyukaimu."

Rin terbelalak, begitupun dengan Mikuo. Mikuo tidak bisa membayangkan bahwa ia bisa berkata sesadis itu—sebuah kalimat belati yang menembus dada Rin seketika. Perlahan Mikuo merasakan aura kesedihan memancar lamat dalam diri Rin.

Ahh... Sepertinya Mikuo berhalusinasi. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan. Watak Ego Mikuo muncul dan menahan tawa dinginnya. _Lihat, bukankah mudah menghancurkan cinta seseorang?_

Saat Mikuo menatap Rin, sebulir air mata turun dari dagunya.

Mikuo merasa tidak enak hati. Ia memang tidak suka dengan air mata perempuan. Begitu... menyedihkan. Serasa ikut merasakan kesedihan di setiap tetesnya. Seakan-akan setiap air mata perempuan itu menularkan sakit.

Tapi kali ini berbeda. Bahkan menyaksikan Rin menangis pun, Mikuo tidak merasakan apa-apa. Dengan ringan kakinya bergerak, meninggalkan Rin yang masih berdiri kaku.

Mati Rasa. Melihat Rin menangis hanya membuat Mikuo _mati rasa._

Mikuo pergi meninggalkan gadis berpita putih itu. Bahkan kepalanya tidak ingin memutar untuk melihatnya—yang mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya.

Mikuo telah mengetahuinya. Rin selalu mengikutinya, kemanapun dia pergi. Tentu saja, Rin adalah _stalker_. Pengikut setia Mikuo. Mikuo bisa melihatnya mengintip dari semak-semak ketika dirinya pulang. Entahlah, rasanya aneh sekali jika diikuti orang.

_Oh, ia terlalu mempunyai obsesi pada Hatsune Mikuo? Hahahaa… _Mikuo terkikik geli. Ternyata menertawakan Shimoda Rin begitu menyenangkan!

Melalui _e-mail,_Rin meminta Mikuo datang tepat pukul setengah empat sore, dan Mikuo sengaja datang terlambat. Sengaja hari ini Mikuo memenuhi permintaan Rin—untuk menguji apakah dia benar-benar serius tentang kegiatan _stalker_nya.

Yang membuat Mikuo heran, Rin tidak keberatan bahwa dirinya datang terlambat. Malahan ia menyatakan perasaannya tanpa basa-basi, dan… perjuangan satu tahun menjadi _stalker_ hancur sia-sia! Kisah cinta Shimoda Rin kandas di tengah jalan! _Huahahaa! Bukankah itu lucu?_ Ego membuat Mikuo kembali menertawakan Rin.

"_Kalau begitu, ijinkanlah aku untuk berubah! Aku akan lakukan apa saja, hanya untukmu! Kita akan belajar untuk saling mencintai!"_

Oh, hal ini begitu kejam. Ketika Mikuo tertawa, hati nurani mengulang kembali perkataan Shimoda. Kata _saling mencintai_ itu begitu mengaduk-aduk isi perut Mikuo. Kata yang Mikuo butuhkan adalah dicintai_nya_.

Hatsune Miku.

Entah. Mikuo rindu padanya. Rindu dengan suara tawanya. Rasa kangen menghardik Mikuo bertahap.

Mikuo melangkahkan kaki lebih cepat, lebih tepatnya setengah berlari. Mikuo hanya menginginkan_nya_. Langkah kakinya bertuju pada Café Voca. Cafe dimana Miku bekerja.

**/**

Akhirnya Mikuo sampai.

Café Voca. Pot-pot bunga croissant mewarnai teras café. Lentera yang tergantung di dinding menambah suasana tenang. Wallpaper-nya hijau lembut, membuat kesegaran terasa. Tak ada penduduk Sapporo yang tidak betah dengan tempat ini. Salah satu Café terfavorit di wilayahnya.

Mikuo memutuskan untuk masuk. Ia duduk di tempat pojok café. Mikuo hanya ingin privasi agar tidak terganggu dengan ramainya pengunjung lain.

"_Maid!_ Hatsune Miku-chan!" Mikuo berseru memanggil, mengacungkan jari ke arah _counter_.

Dia datang mendekat. Gadis dengan rambut bergaya _twintails_berwarna rambut sama dengan dirinya, bola mata itu selalu membuat Mikuo meleleh. Senyumnya merekah sempurna—dengan begitu ringannya.

"Anda mau pesan apa?" Tanya Miku, ia mengeluarkan pena dari saku, layaknya _maid_ café professional.

"Tidak usah terlalu formal. Aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu sebagai… sepupu. Aku ingin bicara denganmu, sebentar saja," kata Mikuo terpatah.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau tahu tentang Shimoda Rin?"

Miku mengangguk, ia segera duduk di kursi berhadapan dengan Mikuo. "Tentu! Dia sahabatku! Eh, pelanggan setiaku tadi mampir ke sini, sekedar minum kopi. Tapi setelah mendapat terlepon, mendadak ia keluar. Sedetik kemudian kau masuk. Hahaha, lucu sekali."

_Ahh… Tawa renyah Miku._ Kerinduan Mikuo sudah terbayar sekarang.

"Memangnya kau kenal mereka? Rin? Len? Kaito?" Tanya Miku antusias

Suara Mikuo mulai memberat, ada beban cemburu di tenggorokannya. "Aku tidak kenal… tidak sekelas, sih. Kecuali Shion Kaito itu, dia 'kan wakil ketua OSIS sekolah kita."

Miku memintal ujung rambutnya. "Kalau aku sekelas dengan Len dan Kaito. Lalu Rin ada di kelas sebelah, jadi aku sering bertemu dengannya."

"Oh."

"Ngomong-ngomong, sekarang aku makin senang bersama Kaito. Dia sangat baik," katanya tersenyum malu-malu.

_Ayolah, Miku. Jangan bicarakan Kaito lagi…_ Mikuo benci mendengarnya. Kata-kata Miku yang polos menghardik hatinya dengan mudah. _Apakah kau tidak tahu kalau kau bahagia dan aku tersiksa? Jauh dari apa yang aku tunjukkan di hadapanmu._

"Hahahaa…" Mikuo pura-pura tertawa. "Err, tentang Shimoda itu…"

"Ya?"

"Shimoda itu… menyukaiku."

"Owh, Selamat!"

"—Aku menolaknya"

Miku tercenung, menatap Mikuo tak percaya—penuh dengan tanda tanya bertubi. Tanpa diperintah, Mikuo menceritakan semuanya.

Ia menyimak setiap kata dengan antusias. Itulah salah satu sifat yang Mikuo suka darinya; Miku selalu mendengarkan. Mendengarkan apapun. Dia pengertian… Dia perempuan yang paling sempurna yang pernah Mikuo temui…

Setelah Mikuo menceritakan kejadian tadi, Miku hanya menarik napas—menampilkan senyum menyejukkan. "Tapi itu tidak baik, Mikuo…" katanya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu kau tidak menyukainya, tapi hargailah dia sedikit. Jangan berkata dingin ataupun kasar. Hargai perasaannya. Setiap orang tidak sama, Mikuo…"

_Ah ya, tak sama, tidak sesempurna dirimu…_

"Selama sempat, minta maaf pada Rin. Aku takut hal ini akan berbuntut panjang…"

_Minta maaf? Semudah itukah? Kalau begitu maukah kau maafkan aku, jika aku mencintaimu?_

"...Aku mengerti kamu, Mikuo. Kau bisa cerita apa saja tentangku. Kita sepupu 'kan?"

Tiba-tiba kehangatan menjalar cepat di jemari Mikuo. Di balik meja, mereka berdua saling bergenggaman tangan, sebuah simpati Miku untuk saling mengerti. Miku tersenyum penuh makna.

_Ahh, Miku… Kau tak mengerti tentang aku._

"Jadi… Apa bisa aku menceritakan tentang orang yang aku sukai?"

Miku mengerdipkan sebelah mata. "Tentu, kau boleh cerita apa saja."

Mikuo mengambil napas. Bersiap-siap, menceritakan semuanya. Seperti apa kata Miku...

"Aku menyukaimu. Miku adalah sepupu dan sahabat terbaikku. Cantik, baik, menawan, ramah… Dia suka sekali dengan keripik daun bawang. Aku suka ketika ia tertawa, terdengar enak sekali. Tapi perasaan ini aku sembunyikan, menahan perasaanku, karena… Ia sudah punya pacar..."

Mata Miku seketika membulat, terkejut, mulutnya menganga. Disusul dengan warna merah di wajahnya. "Ma-maksudmu—" ia tergagap.

"Nah, sudah aku ceritakan semuanya. Aku mencintaimu. Aku c-i-n-t-a kamu, Hatsune Miku! AKU MENCINTAIMU LEBIH DARI SIAPAPUN! Aku lebih mencintaimu daripada Kaito, kekasih es-krim-bodoh itu!"

"Mi-Mikuo! Sudah, tenanglah! Aku mengerti perasaanmu... tak perlu menceritakan semuanya," ucap Miku, suaranya mulai serak, tapi Mikuo sudah terlanjur berang.

"TENANG?" Nada suaranya mulai meninggi. "Bagaimana aku bisa tenang?— KAU BAHKAN TIDAK MENGERTI APA PERASAANKU!"

Miku menggigit bibir merahnya, grogi, matanya berkaca-kaca. Kemudian dengan perlahan, mata indah itu berlinang—dan akhirnya, menangis tersedu. Membenamkan wajah di balik tumpukan lengannya. Pundaknya berguncang, diikuti suara sengugukan.

_Hah... Apakah aku yang membuat Miku menangis seperti itu..?_

"Hiks... Hentikan keegoisanmu itu. Aku tidak sanggup... Itu membuatku tersakiti." Miku menyeka jejak air mata pipinya. "Ini bukan hanya perasaanmu saja, Mikuo... bukan hanya kamu..."

"Miku, kau menjilat lidah sendiri. Kau bilang, kau mengerti aku..." Mikuo menopang dagu, menatapnya jengkel. Kepala Mikuo serasa ingin meledak. Mikuo benar-benar marah dengan sikap Miku! Selebihnya ia kecewa karena Miku tidak mengerti tentangnya.

"Sebelum ingin dimengerti, mengertilah orang lain! Seharusnya kau juga mengerti tentangku!"

Miku melempar asal pena dari sakunya, dan sukses mendarat tepat di badan Mikuo. Seperti salah satu cerminan kemarahan yang terpendam... "Tolong, mengertilah tentang aku, Mikuo... Aku tak sanggup... kamulah lelaki yang paling kusayang…"

_Setelah Kaito bukan? Oh yeah, lelaki itu lagi._

"Jadi, kau menolakku? Sopan sekali cara bicaramu. Ini terlalu menyakitkan, Miku..."

"...Aku tidak ingin kau terjatuh, tapi kenyataannya, perasaanku memang tidak bisa dibohongi. Aku sudah pacaran dengan Kaito. Aku mencintainya... Maaf." K

ini dia menangis kembali, lebih hebat dari pada sebelumnya. Di setiap air mata Miku, Mikuo mendapat pedih menyayat badan.

_Nyuut..._

Pertama kali dalam hidup, dada Mikuo tak sesakit ini. Seperti orang tua yang menderita penyakit asma. Perasaannya tak berbalas dan tidak berbuah apapun—yang justru membuatnya menangis. Tangis Miku kian menjadi.

Kilat air matanya, pundak yang bergetar… Mikuo hanya memalingkan muka.

Dengan segera, Mikuo mengenyahkan suara tangis yang menggema di pikirannya. Dia meninggalkan Cafe Voca—atau lebih tepatnya meninggalkan Miku. Sungguh, Mikuo tak sanggup melihatnya menangis—atau mungkin sebaliknya; Mikuo yang menangis...

Mikuo melangkahkan kaki lebih cepat, menyusuri tanah berlapis salju. Bermain dengan napas, udara putih mengepul di hadapannya. Yah, hari ini terlalu dingin. Membuat wajah Mikuo pucat karenanya. Ia hanya ingin kembali pulang—menikmati teh hangat dan menonton drama televisi murahan.

Berjalan menuju halte merupakan hal yang sulit, perkataan Miku masihlah terulang. Perkataan Miku begitu menusuk. Halusinasi pahit; fakta bahwa Miku mencintai Kaito. Sebuah mimpi tentang cinta tak tercapai—atau memang tidak mungkin tercapai. Mimpi yang terlalu muluk untuk mendapatkannya.

_"...Aku mengerti kamu, Mikuo. Kau bisa cerita apa saja tentangku. Kita sepupu 'kan?"_

_Status tentang sepupu itu... brengsek_. Mikuo tak peduli perasaan ini termasuk _incest,_hubungan terlarang, atau apalah namanya. Mikuo tetap tak peduli, jadi ia ceritakan saja semuanya. Yang Mikuo inginkan hanya Miku. Miku. Miku. Miku...

_"...Aku tidak ingin kau terjatuh, tapi kenyataannya, perasaanku memang tidak bisa dibohongi. Aku sudah pacaran dengan Kaito. Aku mencintainya... Maaf."_

KAITO! Lelaki bodoh berambut_ocean blue_ itu membuatnya marah!—menyalahkan dia, menghinanya habis-habisan.  
><em>Lelaki brengsek, pecundang! Tampilannya yang kekanak-kanakan selalu membuatku muak! Sudah kusiapkan kepalan tangan untuk perutmu, sayang!<em>

Dan, tentang Hatsune Miku. Ini adalah kali pertama Mikuo marah besar dengannya. Dia tidak mengerti tentang dirinya—salah, dia _tidak mau_ mengerti dirinya! Mengapa Miku berprasangka sejahat itu? Bahkan saat menolak Mikuo pun, dengan tega dia sebut nama 'Kaito'? Sungguh, mengucapkan namanya saja adalah kesalahan terbesar!

**DUAGH!**

Tanpa sadar, Mikuo memukul keras tiang listrik di samping jalan. Sekadar melampiaskan amarahnya yang meletup.

Nyaris saja Mikuo lupa, kesedihan itu tergantikan oleh rasa amarah. Rasa sedih karena penolakan cinta menghilang bersama uap. Entah kemana. Tapi rasa sesak di dada ini masih belum tergantikan—yang justru amarah kian menguat, tersihir menjadi obsesi untuk memiliki Miku. Nafsu untuk memiliki Miku...

Kembali Mikuo berjalan menuju halte. Perlahan selaput cairan menggenang di matanya, semuanya meghablur dan tak konsisten. Mikuo menghapusnya dengan lengan sebelum air matanya menitik.

Mikuo merasakan ego kembali muncul, merajai hati. _Yang aku inginkan hanya Miku, sepupuku sendiri. Kalau perlu singkirkan Kaito untuk mendapatkannya... Aku ingin gadis_ twintails _itu milikku. Miku terlahir untukku, benar 'kan, Tuhan?_

Ugh, Mikuo segera menepisnya. Tentu saja tidak mungkin jika Mikuo membunuh Kaito hanya untuk Miku, itu akan memperburuk masalah. Miku yang kehilangan Kaito...

Dosa atas hubungan darah membuatnya limbung. Bisakah dia berbuat yang terbaik? Yeah, apa saja untuk Miku...

Sekeras apapun Mikuo berusaha, ia tak akan mendapatkan Miku. _Miku hanya untuk Kaito..._

**/**

Mikuo berjalan layaknya robot, berkali-kali menghardik apapun. Emosi merah masih mengendalikannya. Melintasi jalan sepi dengan beberapa hentakan...

Dan lelaki berambut _ocean blue_ berpapasan dengannya...

Mikuo menghentikan langkah, seketika ia terbelalak, begitu juga dengan Kaito. Kedua pasang mata itu saling memandang dingin. Mungkin ini adalah takdir Tuhan untuk mempertemukan mereka berdua pada hari ini. Hari pertama salju yang turun lebih awal...

Mikuo dan Kaito adalah teman sepermainan. Kemudian segalanya berubah di hari dimana Miku memperkenalkan Kaito sebagai pacarnya, dan Mikuo sebagai sepupunya, adalah hari terakhir kalinya mereka bertegur sapa.

Sekarang, pertempuran dua orang ini terasa sia-sia. Bagaimanapun juga, Kaito-lah pemenangnya. Kaito mendapatkan hati Miku. Sedangkan Mikuo, kalah telak, begitu memalukan. Pecundang yang berusaha lari dari godaan cinta, ia terlalu mencintainya. Memendam perasaan berlarut, hingga, hari ini. Perasaannya sudah diungkapkan...

Seperti telepati, mereka saling lempar pandangan mata tak suka.

Mikuo berjalan melewati Kaito dalam diam. Ia segera melambaikan tangan ke arah jalan—untuk memanggil taksi. Yang diinginkan Mikuo hanya pergi dari tempat itu sekarang juga. Namun itulah Hatsune Mikuo, seorang pecundang yang lari dari kenyataan...

Kaito memandang taksi itu kian menjauh. Dengan muka tanpa ekspresi, ia mengambil ponsel, mengetik nomor Miku dan menekan tombol hijau.

"Halo, Miku?... Ah, ya, maaf mengganggu jam kerjamu... ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan... aku berpapasan dengan Mikuo barusan... Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>=To Be Continued=<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

Manik matanya tertarik, menatap keluar jendela yang mengembun. Memperhatikan satu-persatu salju yang ditarik oleh sang gravitasi. Jalan tertutup es, dan beberapa orang yang lalu lalang di trotoar jalan. Hmm, tentu saja tidak ada yang ingin keluar rumah pada hari sedingin ini.

Terkadang ia membenci musim dingin. Musim dimana ia ta tak bisa main sepak bola bersama Kaito atau Ted. Musim yang membuatnya kedinginan atau mati kebosanan di rumah terus. Satu-satunya yang ia suka dari musim dingin adalah salju yang turun begitu lembut dari langit tak berujung.

Di sinilah tempat ia berada―Café Voca. Cafe langganannya setiap kali dilanda kebosanan yang tinggi.

Kagamine Len, namanya. Pemuda berambut pirang bermodel _ponytail_. Tingginya tak seberapa, namun tentang pelajaran jangan ditanya. Begini juga, otak Len juga encer. Tampangnya juga tak kalah keren, namun sayang tidak populer―tapi yah, apa masalahnya? Tentang ini, tak perlu dijelaskan. Penting juga tidak.

Len menyesap kopinya perlahan. Enak. Len berharap _caffein_ mampu membuat ia terjaga, namun sama sekali tidak berhasil. Rasa kantuk masih mengendalikannya. Mendadak ia menyesal, _se__harusnya aku tidak main game semalaman,_ batinnya.

Kembali dia mainkan sendok, hingga timbul pusaran busa di kopi itu.

Sekarang ia menatap bayangannya sendiri di jendela cafe. Pikiran Len hanya satu; mengkhawatirkan Rin, sahabatnya. Rin tak kunjung menelepon―bahkan sampai detik ini. Benar-benar rindu...

_Hari ini adalah babak penentuan hidup_, kata Rin. Tanpa ragu-ragu gadis berpita putih itu menceritakan semuanya. Menceritakan semua rasa tentang Mikuo―dan tentang rencana Rin menyatakan cinta kepada Mikuo di Taman Kota, saat ini.

Len masih ingat, Rin begitu mencintainya. Bahkan ketika Len memperingatkannya berhenti menjadi _stalker_, dia menggeleng kuat, masih keras kepala. Entah, dia tak ingin menjelaskan alasannya. Rin cuma berkata; _'Aku mencintai Mikuo. Aku tak ingin melepasnya'._

Len menghembuskan napas dalam. Pemuda ini hanya takut jika Rin tersakiti, mengingat Len tidak suka gelagat Mikuo yang dingin―Baiklah, mungkin itu salah. Mikuo adalah lelaki yang baik. Tak ada yang kurang dalam dirinya; Mikuo baik, kaya, populer, jago musik, mempesona blah bleh blah...

Tapi saat pertama kali Miku memperkenalkan mereka berdua, Len merasakan hal yang buruk. Namun Len segera mengabaikan perasaan itu. Ia memastikan diri, mungkin dirinya hanya cemburu dan/atau iri dengan sosok Mikuo. Mungkin.

Sayup-sayup suara ponselnya berdering, memecahkan lamunan. Segera dikeluarkan dari saku celana katun. Tersenyum senang dengan sebaris nama di layar bening ponselnya.

_**Shimoda Rin calling...**_

_Baru saja dipikirkan, panjang umur..._ gumamnya dalam hati. Len segera menekan tombol hijau, mendekatkan ponselnya di telinga kiri.

"Halo, Len?" suara cempreng itu terdengar. Ah, dada Len langsung menghangat seketika.

"Hey, Rin! Apa kabar?" kata Len penuh semangat.

"Buruk," Rin mengucapkannya tanpa rasa.

"Mengapa?"—Pertanyaan wajar sebagai sahabat, keingin-tahuan tentang alasan lebih mendetail.

"Aku ditolak… Mikuo…", suaranya mulai sengugukan. "Datang ke rumahku secepatnya, ya? Aku butuh kamu…"

Biji mata Len berkilat. _Apa yang terjadi? _Ada _feeling_buruk tentang Rin. Len terlalu sulit untuk membayangkan jika Rin menangis—bahkan sebenarnya, Len tak sudi seorangpun yang tega menyakiti Rin.

"Lelaki itu? Lagi?" Len harap-harap cemas, mengaduk kasar kopi dihadapannya. Tidak ada suara yang jelas, Len mendengar gumam Rin yang samar.

"Oke, tunggu sebentar. Aku ada urusan…"

Len menekan tombol merah. Mengakhiri pembicaraan yang membuatnya penasaran, dengusan kasar tertiup. Dengan gerakan cepat, Len memanggil _maid._Mengeluarkan selebaran uang pada _maid_ berkuncir dua berwarna toska, namanya Hatsune Miku. Yang kebetulan sepupu Mikuo, _maid_favorit, dan teman sekelasnya.

"Buru-buru, Len?" kata Miku, seraya menyerahkan uang kembalian.

"Ah, nanti kau juga tahu." Len mengerdipkan sebelah mata, berlari keluar dari café dengan tergesa, meninggalkan Miku yang tersenyum jengkel.

**.**

* * *

><p>Tepat setelah Kagamine Len meninggalkan Cafe Voca bersama bus, lelaki itu masuk ke dalam Cafe—Hatsune Mikuo, yang bersiap untuk menceritakan semuanya pada Hatsune Miku...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Bus ini terlalu lama untuk berjalan, selambat kura-kura.

Len membenarkan posisi duduk, memperhatikan keluar jendela tepat di sebelahnya, menyaksikan pemandangan kota yang berlari cepat. Oh, langit. Bahkan Sang Mentari tidak nampak, membuat langit terselubung bersama selimut kegelapan. Bintang terang itu sekarang tak mecolok, ia memburam bersama gumpalan awan putih di atas sana.

Dan sosok yang Len pikirkan hanyalah Rin, Rin, Rin, Rin, Rin...

Hanya Rin.

Pertama kali Len bertemu dengannya, dia sangatlah menarik dan err… cantik. Tidak seperti perempuan yang lainnya, dia tidak pernah memakai kosmetik menyebalkan. Rambutnya berkesan acak-acakan dan berhias pita putih sekadarnya. Tak ada mascara, mata kemilaunya semakin natural.

Rin sangatlah berbeda dengan lainnya—Rin adalah Rin. Selalu saja, ia biasa memanggil Len dengan _"Selamat Pagi, BaKagamine!"_ atau panggilan yang tidak pantas lainnya. Tapi itulah ia, Len menyukainya dengan utuh.

Dia tidaklah tomboy, hanya saja sering memakai celana pendek yang sering membuatnya berlari bebas. Sportif, periang.. Tak pernah pamrih dalam menolong orang.

Teringat lagi suatu moment tentangnya; saat Len berlatih menggunakan sepeda, antusiasme Rin-lah yang membuat Len kian bersemangat. Rin selalu berseru; _"Kau pasti bisa, Len! Aku selalu ada di sampingmu!_

…_Rin sudah mengajariku apa arti cinta. Dan sekarang aku mencintainya._

Bersama Rin—selalu—membuat Len merasa menjadi dirinya sendiri. Tertawa dan tersenyum. Tertawa dan tersenyum…

Ia hanya bisa mencintainya. Bibir tipis si empunya selalu membuat Len _melting,_atau ketika mereka berdua pulang sekolah bersama-sama mungkin menjadi kenangan termanis di setiap tahun.

Tak ada yang istimewa dalam tali persahabatan mereka. Yang mereka lakukan hanya bersama dan mengerti—Bahkan saling meyakinkan diri bahwa fenomena persahabatan tak akan menumbuhkan cinta.

Tapi itu salah.

Rin merajut hari-hari Len, mengubahnya dengan warna-warna kemilau—dan dengan mudahnya meluluh-lantakkan perasaan. Tembok persahabatan menghalang Len. Pada akhirnya, sahabat masa kecilnya itu mencintai lelaki lain.

_Selalu mengharapkan Rin berbalas mencintaiku_—_salahkah terlalu berharap?_

Ada sebuah rahasia yang paling Len benci—Rin adalah _stalker_.

Siapapun tak ada yang tahu Shimoda Rin adalah seorang stalker. Bahkan ketika membeberkan rahasianya itu kepada Len, dengan santainya Rin berkata, _"betapa menyenangkan menjadi bayangan Mikuo."_

Rin tergila-gila pada Mikuo sejak "insiden perpustakaan". Rin jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama ketika Mikuo membantu Rin di perpustakaan. Dengan menggebu-gebu, dia menceritakan pangeran hatinya kepada Len. Setiap detil tentang Mikuo, tanpa jeda.

Demi Tuhan, Len marasakannya. Rasa itu… rasa sakit. Rasa sakit ketika Rin _hanya_ membicarakan Mikuo.

Obsesi cinta Rin sangatlah besar. Ulangi, _sangatlah besar_. Setiap pulang sekolah selalu meninggalkan Len sendiri—memikirkan Mikuo. Terkadang bibir Rin menggumam; _"Mikuo, jadilah milikku. Jadilah milikku..."  
><em>Itu hal yang memuakkan bagi Len. Membicarakan Mikuo, Mikuo, Mikuo, Mikuo…

Rasa cemas Len meluap-luap, melimpah menjadi amarah. Berkali-kali Len katakan kegiatan _stalker_ sama sekali tidak berguna untuk dirinya—hal yang begitu tabu, tidak pantas, membahayakan. Len menunjukkan kepeduliannya semata-mata agar ia tak terjatuh begitu dalam.

Namun Rin menautkan alisnya, menunjukkan mimik tersinggung. Dia pergi meninggalkan Len pulang sendirian dan berkata; _"Kau tidak mengerti tentangku..."_

_Itu aneh. Padahal **aku**-lah yang paling mengerti tentang Rin—Karena aku yang paling mencintainya diantara celah persahabatan ini._

Tak ada yang ia ingat selain sahabatnya telah mencintai seseorang—seseorang yang bukan dirinya. Berbagai perasaan mengocok nurani Len. Len sendiri tidak tahu perasaan apa.

Len disadarkan kembali oleh suara mencicit bus, ternyata sudah sampai pada halte tujuan. Kembali ia kumpulkan pikiran yang terbiarkan melayang. Len segera turun dari bus dan menyeret kaki menuju rumah Rin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gelap.

Rumah Rin benar-benar gelap. Seperti rumah tak berpenghuni, pastilah Rin lupa untuk menyalakan lampu. Bukan Rin seperti biasanya...

Secara detail, rumah Rin sangatlah besar, megah pula. Benar-benar jauh dari rumah Len yang kecil dan sederhana saja. Keluarga Rin sangatlah kaya, terbukti dengan halaman luas berhias warna-warni bunga. Beberapa pohon besar menjadi kebanggan keluarga Rin—Len dan Rin sering bermain bersama di bawah naungan pohon itu. Betapa rindu…

Len memasuki halaman rumah dengan berat. Ia memutar kenop pintu rumah. Tak terkunci.

Ia melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa mengucapkan salam. Tak usah ragu, karena kedua orangtua Rin selalu banting tulang di luar kota, bahkan di beberapa negara. Beliau jarang sekali pulang. Kalaupun beliau menginjakkan kaki di lantai rumah ini, pastilah hanya pada hari ulang tahun Rin. Pekerjaannya? Tidak perlu disebut.

Len berjalan pelan ke kamar Rin. Jangan salah, Kagamine Len sudah tahu denah rumah mewah ini. Len adalah sahabat Rin, sudah jelas ia sering diajak ke rumahnya. Len terbiasa ke rumah Rin, yah, untuk sekedar mengobrol ringan atau main _billiard_.

Perasaan Len sedikit tidak enak, ia membuka pintu kamar Rin perlahan. Mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru ruangan Rin. Matanya membolak melihat apa yang terjadi.

Benar-benar berantakan— lebih tepatnya hancur. Lemari porak-poraknda. Pecahan keramik, pigura, lembar buku, dan kertas tersobek acak tersebar di lantai. Gorden jendela menghalagi rembulan membuat segalanya terlihat gelap dan dingin.

Biji matanya melihat Rin duduk meringkuk di lantai, bersandarkan dinding kamarnya bersama pigura mungil dalam dekapan. Tatapan mata begitu nanar, matanya sembab. Pertama kalinya, dia menangis di hadapan Len, tanpa rasa malu...

Itu bukan Rin yang Len kenal. Bukan Rin sahabatnya. Rin tidak pernah menangis di hadapan siapapun. Rin di hadapnnya ini benar-benar bukan dirinya.

Suara Len tercekat, tapi ia kumpulkan kekuatan untuk berbicara sekali lagi. "Rin..."

Pita putih Rin bergerak kaku. terkejut dengan keberadaan Len yang mendadak, ia membuka mulut, namun mengatupkannya sekali lagi. Tatapan matanya berkata sesuatu, tapi Len tidak mengerti. Sesekali punggung tangan Rin menghapus jejak air mata di cekung matanya.

Len duduk bersimpuh di sebelahnya, menyandarkan tulang belakang pada dinding. Mereka berdua diam cukup lama, namun rasa hangat kian menyelubungi ruangan itu.

"Dia bilang 'Aku menolak. Karena kau bodoh—'..."

Air mata Rin mulai berlinang kembali—Len semakin merasakan luapan emosinya. Tiba-tiba Rin menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Len, beralih ke dekapan Len. Tanpa sepatah kata apapun.

Lalu ia menangis sepuas-puasnya...

**/**

Suara isakan tangis itu menggema.

Mengisi ruang hampa, sebuah keheningan. Mewarnai kanvas putih dengan goresan minyak putih dengan cat kelabu. Semuanya bersedih sekarang. Langit terasa runtuh, menimpa kepala dan pecah seketika.

Nah, Rin menangis lagi. Yang bisa Len lakukan hanya mengusap pelan punggung kecil Rin. Memberikan sebuah sugesti untuk tenang kembali. Namun itu percuma. Sapuan hangat di punggung Rin itu masih belum bisa menghentikan tangisannya.

Rin begitu hancur. Begitu rapuh. Selayaknya keramik cina porselen.

Mereka berdua diam, kamar itu menjadi saksi bisu tangisan Rin yang meraung-raung.

"Rin, sudah, jangan menangis lagi..." akhirnya Len bersua. Mengucapkannya, suara Len serak seketika. Sungguh, hatinya sakit sekali sekarang. Dan lidahnya benar terasa kelu. Melihat orang yang dicintai mengis pilu dalam pelukanmu... Ini lebih dari rasa sesak.

"Tapi aku menangisi karena... aku mencintainya... Sungguh, Len, aku mencintai Mikuo..."

_Kenapa kau mencintai si kadal itu..._ batin Len. Rasa jengkelnya terhadap Mikuo bangkit tanpa sadar.  
>Len bersuara dengan lembut. "Sudah. Sudah. Jangan menangis, ya? Lupakan saja Mikuo—"<p>

_**Plak!**_

Tamparan pelan mendaraat di pipi Len. Seketika, Len membelalak. Pertama Len rasakan pipinya panas, sakit. Namun kian lama pipinya terasa perih, bersamaan dengan hatinya.

"BODOH!" Rin menyeru, "MANA MUNGKIN AKU BISA MELUPAKANNYA, LEN?" Rin mencengkram pundak Len, mengguncang-guncangkannya tanpa ragu. "AKU TIDAK BISA... AKU TIDAK AKAN BISA... Ukh, Len… Aku kira kamu mengerti perasaanku! Kenapa, Len? Kenapa? Kenapa...?"

Len kehabisan kata-kata. Rin masih menangis terisak-isak, seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan lolipopnya. Dia terbebani, akalnya masih melayang pergi. Cintalah yang menutup mata Rin rapat-rapat—hingga sekarang. Hingga sahabatnya sendiri tak bisa meghiburnya...

"Rin, sudahlah, jangan menangis..."

"Tidak bisa... Aku mencintainya, Len! Sungguh..."

"Rin."

"Tidak bisa..."

"Rin."

"CUKUP, LEN! JANGAN SEBUT NAMAKU LAGI!" Rin mendorong dada bidang Len, namun sama sekali tidak membuatnya goyah.

"Rin…"

Perkataan Len membuat Rin bungkam. Bibirnya bergetar tak karuan. Matanya makin sayu dan kehilangan cahaya. Rin mengabaikan pandangan Len yang berarti, memalingkan wajah, dan kembali memeluk erat pigura foto Mikuo.

Hati Len terasa tertancap beribu belati, sekali lagi...

_Bisakah kamu melupakan si Kadal itu?_ Inner Len berkali-kali menjerit.

"Sudahlah, Rin. Aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis. Jangan menangis lagi, ya? Tenanglah, ada aku disini...".Len melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Rin. Memeluknya. Mengusap benang rambut Rin yang kusut. Berbagi kehangatan hingga tangis Rin tak terdengar lagi.

Shimoda Rin merasa lebih ringan bersama Len. Ada sedikit perasaan bersalah membuat repot cinta pertamanya. Dalam hati, Rin menenangkan diri dengan mengatur napas. Menangis di dalam pelukan Len membuatnya merasa seperti bayi yang dibuai oleh ibunya. Sekarang Rin mengerti seberapa besar arti sebuah pelukan…

Pandangan Rin kian memburam, haru menyelimutinya. Ia membalas pelukan itu dengan lebih erat lagi. Setitik air mata jatuh mengalir di pipi lembutnya.

"Terima kasih, Len. Terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku... _Arigatou..._ Aku sayang kamu, Len"

Len tersenyum pahit. Benar-benar pahit.

_Kata 'sayang' yang kau sebut tadi apa? 'Sayang' sebagai sahabat...? Aku mengharapkan yang lebih, Shimoda..._

Len menggigit lidahnya. _Sakit... Sial, berarti ini bukan mimpi._

Ia merengkuh badan kecil itu, "Aku sayang kamu juga, Rin..." _dan mencintaimu..._

Selang waktu, Rin jatuh tertidur. Di dalam pelukan Len.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang Kagamine Len hampir menangis.

Ruang keluarga Rin yang besar menambah kehampaan dan kealpaan Len. Ia duduk di sofa _high class_bersama kopi panas di genggamannya. Yah, tidak apa. Toh disini tidak ada siapaun di rumah ini kecuali dirinya sendiri dan Rin yang tertidur lelap di kamar. Len malas pulang ke rumah sekarang. Lagipula, badai salju sedang melanda Jepang saat ini.

Sambil menghirup ranum kopi panas, ia berkali-kali menahan agar air matanya tidak meluncur dengan deras. Sungguh, hatinya tersakiti. Rin telah mengoyak-ngoyak logika dan perasaannya. Len mencoba mengumpulkan kembali perasaannya yang tercabik-cabik. Namun terasa percuma...

Melihat sang gadis telah menangisi seseorang—yang jelas bukan dirinya— membuat hatinya makin teriris. _Kenapa Rin begitu mencintainya?_ Batin Len. Meskipun dia sendiri tahu bahwa perasaannya tidak selemah wanita, tapi tetap saja, ia ingin merasa dicintai—atau paling tidak, sedikit mendampakkan bahwa di dunia ini bukan hanya Mikuo saja di mata Rin.

Sekarang Ksatria yang biasa melindungi tuan Putri telah jatuh. Tuan Putri mencintai orang lain. Tuan Putri mencintai Pangeran, bukan Ksatria pengawalnya...

Sekarang apa yang harus Len lakukan? Bahkan ia sendiri tak tahu. Pikirannya _benar-benar_ hampa.

Tanpa disadari, kebencian mulai meracuni dalam hati Len. Len benci Mikuo menolak Rin. Len benci melihat Rin menangisi Mikuo. Len benci Mikuo menyebut Rin bodoh. Len benci benci benci benci benci benci... Rasanya benar-benar tidak sudi jika laki-laki itu selalu menyakiti perasaan sahabatnya. Sudah Len duga, Mikuo itu memang dingin dan egois. _Benar-benar tidak pantas untuk Rin-ku!_ Len memekik dalam hati.

_Drrrtt...!_

Ponsel Len berdering, memecahkan lamunannya. Dengan malas tangannya merogoh benda tersebut di saku. Len mengeryit dengan sebaris kalimat tertera di layar ponselnya; _**Shion Kaito calling...**_

Kaito? Tumben sekali dia menelepon. Tanpa pikir panjang, segera Len tekan tombol hijau. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara berat khas temannya itu, "Halo, Len."

"Yeah… Ada apa nih, telepon malam-malam?"

Kaito berdeham "Kau ada dimana?"

"Aku? Masih di rumah Rin. Kenapa?"

"Lho... Sayang sekali. Padahal aku ingin bertemu denganmu. _By the way_, ngapain kamu di rumah Rin? Memperkosanya?" Tawa Kaito menggelegar, Len tertawa tanpa rasa.

"Suatu saat nanti aku akan memperkosanya—Hey, leluconmu itu tidak lucu!" semburat kemerahan muncul di wajah Len. "Aku di rumahnya karena dia ada _sedikit _masalah" lanjut Len.

"_Sedikit?_"

"Ya. _Sedikit..._"

Hening sejenak.

"SALAH BESAR! Kita dalam masalah besar, bodoh!" suara Kaito memekakkan gendang telinga Len, sedikit terlonjak karenanya.

"Maksudmu apa, sih? Jangan kasar!" balas Len dengan volume tinggi.

"Sudahlah, _nevermind._Lalu keadaan Rin sekarang?"

"Tadi dia menangis, kamarnya juga berantakan. Sekarang dia sudah tidur, selagi dia tidur ku rapikan kamarnya. Hehehee."

"Ohh. Syukurlah."

"Hey, coba tebak, kau tahu siapa yang disukai Rin selama ini?" Len menenggak kembali kopinya, "yang Rin sukai adalah Mikuo. Menyedihkan sekali…" Nada bicara Len menurun, penuh dengan keputus-asaan.

"Yeah, aku sudah tahu".

Len terbelalak. "Tahu darimana? Hanya Rin yang—"

"Miku yang memberitahuku—Eh, iya Miku sayang. Aku lagi ngobrol sama Len— Ah maaf, aku ada dipanggil _honey_. Hey, Jangan lupa, besok jam empat sore datang ke Cafe Voca—Iya, bentar lagi _My Ice Cream_! Aku lagi ngobrol sama Len, nih!— Halo, Len? Maaf tadi ada Miku. Sampai dimana tadi? Oh iya, jangan telat. Soalnya ada yang mau aku ceritain. Penting. Ini tentang Rin juga. Oke, Bye Lenny~!"

Len sweatdrop. Apa-apaan tadi? Temannya itu memang aneh.

Len mengangkat bahu tidak peduli, kembali menenggak kopinya…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lelaki berparas rapi duduk santai menunggu kedatangan temannya. Len menyesap kopinya, lalu menebar pandangan pada penjuru Cafe Voca. Lagu klasik dan suasana yang sepi membuatnya kembali larut pada kejadian tadi malam. Mengingat Rin yang menangisi Mikuo mungkin menjadi memori terburuk dalam hidupnya.

Len kembali melirik jam dinding di dinding Cafe. Sudah lima belas menit menunggu, tapi Kaito belum datang juga. Sedangkan Miku juga tidak terlihat. Kemudian apa yang ingin Kaito bicarakan? Si Badut Kaito itu tidak biasanya bicara serius. Huh, sudah dua puluh menit, Len tidak suka menunggu…

"Yo! Maaf telat," suara familiar memanggilnya. Kaito dan Miku mendekati meja Len.

Len menoleh ke arah mereka. "Ah, kalian ini lama sekali—"

Bola mata biru Len sontak membolak melihat lelaki dengan rokok di sudut bibirnya...

dengan suara rendah—namun sinis, Len berkata pelan; "Kenapa kalian membawa Mikuo kesini...?"

* * *

><p><strong>= To Be Continued=<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

_**[Maybe I can tell you a little flashback?]**_

_Takdir untuk bertemu adalah salah satu hal terindah dalam hidup Hatsune Miku dan Mikuo._

_Makan keripik daun perai bersama. Minum jus dari gelas yang sama. Tidur siang di atap sekolah. Nonton film horor semalaman suntuk adalah hal yang wajar bagi mereka berdua. Pasangan keluarga Hatsune ini memang akrab tiada batas._

_Ya. Bahagia. Bahagia seperti_soulmate_._

_Mereka berdua tak bisa dilepaskan. Miku selalu menemani Mikuo. Mikuo selalu menemani Miku._

_Tapi ada satu kejadian yang tak akan pernah bisa untuk disalahkan_

_Ketika 2 SMP. Seperti biasa, duo Hatsune ini berada di atap sekolah, tempat mangkal hanya untuk mereka berdua. Menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi dan guguran bunga sakura._

_Miku tidur-tiduran di atas pangkuan Mikuo, tersenyum malu-malu dengan bibir yang bergoyang menggemaskan. "Mikuo, boleh aku katakan sesuatu?" kata Miku pelan. Mikuo mengangguk, melepaskan _earphone_ yang ia kenakan._

"_Aku pacaran dengan Kaito! Bagaimana menurutmu?"_

_Mikuo diam saja, tanpa ekspresi, memalingkan wajah dari Miku. Dua kalimat yang dikatakan Miku menyambarnya seperti petir. Badan Mikuo terkoyak oleh perasaannya sendiri. Dilemma menguatkannya untuk bungkam, ia semakin tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Miku tadi. Lidahnya kembali kelu. Mikuo sulit merebut oksigen dan tenggorokan yang secara instan menjadi kering.  
>Rasa ini terlalu menikam. Membuat Mikuo kehabisan akal untuk berkata. Tentu saja, berusaha mengulam hati yang robek dalam hitungan detik itu mustahil. Diam yang menjadi tindakannya...<em>

"_Bagaimana menurutmu?" kata Miku mengulang, sedikit heran melihat reaksi Mikuo._

"_Bagus. Semoga kalian berdua bahagia."_

_Kata-kata Mikuo tadi adalah dusta._

_Miku tersenyum cerah, "Benarkah? Wah! Ternyata aku yang jatuh cinta duluan dari pada kamu. Hihihi~"_

_Mikuo melempar senyum penuh kebohongan pada Miku. Membelai rambut toska itu dengan perasaan tulus yang menyakitkan._

_Padahal itu benar-benar salah. Salah. Salah. Salah. Hatsune Mikuo-lah yang jatuh cinta terlebih dahulu._

_**/**_

_Tak sampai beberapa minggu dari kejadian itu…_

_Seperti biasa, Mikuo menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolah. Menikmati goresan awan dan serbuk bunga yang terbawa angin. Namun itu bukan untuk menemani Miku. Miku tidak akan ke atap sekolah untuk menghabiskan waktu bersamanya lagi. Sekarang Miku menemani Kaito._

_Dan sekarang cuma rokok yang selalu menemani Mikuo…_

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(AN)**_: Akhirnya setelah berabad-abad, saya muncul juga! :D Salahkan tugas2 yg menumpuk! *plak* Oiya, saya minta maaf bila ada kesalahan :) eh malah curcol, silahkan membaca! Semoga berkenan di hati readers sekalian ^^

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Derai air hangat menghujam tubuh bidang itu. Bersama titik-titik air di wajahnya, Mikuo menarik napas dalam. Saat mandi, Mikuo hanya memikirkan tentang perihal asmaranya dan menenangkan diri. Apakah itu hal yang salah? Setidaknya di musim dingin seperti ini, mandi dengan _shower_ air hangat akan membuat Mikuo sedikit berelaksasi, tapi nyatanya tidak. Pundaknya masih saja terasa tegang.

"Uhuk.. uhuk…" Mikuo terbatuk keras. Merasakan tenggorokannya telah tercabik dan berdarah. Kanker paru-paru telah menggerogoti anggota dalam Mikuo. _Ah, shit!_ Pekik Mikuo, ia rasakan tubuhnya kian memanas.

Entah, pikiran Mikuo kacau. Ia bertumpu pada tiang _shower_, menahan berat tubuhnya. Pusing maha dahsyat telah melanda. Rasa-rasanya ingin muntah— Tidak! Penyakit ini pasti bisa sembuh! Mikuo percaya itu. Ini hanya setetes kecil dari rasa sakitnya.

Pikirannya masih teringat pada Miku. Logika seorang lelaki berkutat dalam setiap sel otak Mikuo. Gadis itu faktanya sudah memiliki kekasih, dan bodohnya seorang Hatsune Mikuo tidak mungkin merebutnya kembali. Tidak mungkin. Dan yang mungkin, lebih baik, Mikuo meninggalkan mahluk yang bernama cinta. Lari dari perasaannya sendiri dan beralih secepatnya—Mikuo sudah lelah dengan semua rasa yang ditancapkan Miku di dadanya.

Baiklah. Inilah keputusan Mikuo; meninggalkan Miku dan mencari gadis yang lain.

Memang ini bukan perkara yang mudah. Meninggalkan seseorang yang dicintai secara instan itu mustahil, tapi setidaknya, Mikuo telah berusaha. Berusaha menghapuskan nama 'Hatsune Miku' dari jurnal hidupnya.

Tapi… siapa..? Siapa yang akan mencintai Mikuo seutuhnya?—Mikuo yang berpenyakitan ini— Tapi tentu saja Mikuo tidak ingin berpacaran dengan salah satu Hatsune Mikuo FC. Siapa yang akan mencintainya dengan tulus di tengah badai hitam ego dan dilema?

_Bagaimana dengan Shimoda Rin? Dia manis, sifatnya juga baik. Lagipula, Rin mencintaiku. Jadi—_

Mikuo mendongak. Serasa sudah cukup, ia memutar keran _shower_ dan mengusap tubuhnya dari baluran air dengan handuk. Berjalan lunglai ke arah wastafel. Jemarinya menghapus embun pada cermin.

Matanya tepat memperhatikan pantulan dirinya sendiri. Ya. Dirinya sempurna; kaya, tampan, pintar, di kelilingi nikmat dunia seperti pangeran. Namun hanya satu yang kurang; cinta.

_Ckiit..._

Mikuo mencengkram erat dadanya. Jujur, masih ada rasa sakit yang begitu mendalam sejak kemarin— bahkan dia _sama sekali_ tidak bisa tidur tadi malam.

Tapi jiwa ini tak mungkin sudi untuk selalu merasakan pedih. Dia harus bangkit, mencari tempat berlindung. Mikuo tidak mungkin sendirian selamanya...

Baiklah, ini sudah diputuskan. Perempuan kemarin… Shimoda Rin adalah cinta kedua—atau lebih tepatnya, tempat pelarian.

Apakah salah menjadikan gadis itu mejadi tempat pelarian? Tidak ada salahnya, 'kan? Lagipula, Rin pasti menerima apa adanya. Setidaknya, Mikuo ingin sekali rasa sesak yang menghampiri rongga dada ini segera menghilang.

Mikuo menarik napas dalam-dalam. Merasakan darah yang berdesir dalam tubuhnya. Pikirannya selalu menjerumuskannya dalam satu pertanyaan; _"Apa yang sedang terjadi, huh?"_

_**Ting Tong!**_

Tiba-tiba suara bel rumah mendengung ke pelosok rumah Mikuo. Pikiran yang tadinya melayang kini hinggap kembali ke badan Mikuo.

_Kenapa ada tamu di sore hari seperti ini? Tukang ledeng ya?_ Gerutu Mikuo dalam hati. Dengan cueknya, Mikuo hanya memakai celana jins dan handuk di puncak kepala, kemudian keluar dari kamar mandi. Sebelum membuka pintu rumah, ia menyulut rokok terlebih dahulu. Merasakan setiap sensasi dalam satu tarikan napas…

**/**

Miku merasa lehernya terikat oleh tali cambuk. Duh, ia butuh oksigen secepatnya!

Alasannya berada tepat di depan pintu rumah Miku adalah; membujuknya untuk ikut bersamanya—jelaslah itu bukan perkara yang mudah. Pertama-tama, menekan bel pintu rumahnya itu hal yang meragukan. Apakah Mikuo ada di rumah?

Dengan seluruh keberanian, Miku menekan tombol merah itu. Menunggu siapapun membuka pintu jati berpelitur mahal ini.

Tak disangka, pintu itu terbuka. Miku terkejut melihat Mikuo dengan penampilan seperti itu— Hanya mengenakan celana jeans, dengan penampilan basah kuyup beserta handuk di puncak kepala, serta rokok di sudut bibirnya.

Pipi Miku sontak memerah, diikuti dengan suara tergagap. Pertama kalinya ia melihat dada bidang itu, Mikuo sekarang... tampan? Hah? Apa yang Miku pikirkan? Kenapa pipi Miku menjadi merah? Apa karena penampilan Mikuo? Mikuo memang selalu keren 'kan? Ah, lupakan.

"Selamat sore, Mikuo..." ucap Miku tergagap, masih _blushing_.

"Selamat sore, Miku." Mikuo mengacak rambutnya dengan handuk. "Maaf, aku baru saja mandi... Silahkan masuk," katanya. Ia membukakan pintu lebih lebar. Miku mengekori Mikuo yang berjalan tertaih-tatih—_ia tampak sakit?_

Memasuki rumah Mikuo membuat Miku berbeda—tak ada lagi terang cahaya lampu yang hangat. Ayah dan Ibu Mikuo yang selalu ramah kini selalu pergi bekerja. Miku merindukan kebersamaan itu, juga merindukan Mikuo…

Miku mengambil diam dan mengikutinya dari belakang. Dengan selidik memperhatikan punggung Mikuo yang terasa begitu jauh… Sepupunya dulu sedekat urat nadi, sekarang berbalik menjadi fatamorgana. Bisakah meraih Mikuo kembali? Sepupunya yang dulu?

Akhirnya Mikuo mempersilahkan Miku duduk di ruang tamu besar berwarna kuning gading. Mata Miku mencuri pandang perabot kayu yang jelas-jelas eklusif dan bernilai tinggi. Ukir-ukiran sederhana namun tetap elegan.  
>Barang-barang mewah disini memang mengesankan, tapi Miku kembali sadar betapa hampanya rumah ini.<p>

Sedikit berdebar, Miku memberanikan diri untuk memulai pembicaraan. "Dimana Paman? Bibi?"

Mikuo menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa, duduk tepat di sebelah Miku, kemudian melirik jam. "Aku tidak tahu, dan aku tidak peduli dengan mereka..." katanya datar, seperti Mikuo biasanya.

Miku hanya ber-oh ria. Sebenarnya itu hal yang wajar. Berbeda jauh dengan orang tua Miku yang berekonomi pas-pasan, keluarga Mikuo termasuk golongan elite. Mereka mempunyai berbagai cafe dan restoran di beberapa titik kota. Jadi tidak heran jika orang tua Mikuo jarang di rumah dan diliputi pernak-pernik glamour kehidupan.

"Pakai bajumu, kita akan ke Cafe Voca sekarang juga" ucap Miku, jarinya masih memainkan ujung scarf hijaunya. Tanda perempuan itu gugup sudah terlihat jelas di kancing mata Mikuo.

Mikuo mengepulkan rokok, nikotin itu terhisap. "Memangnya ada apa?" balasnya singkat.

"Tidak ingatkah kau tentang kemarin? Saat Rin menyatakan perasaannya padamu... Saat kamu menyatakan perasaan padaku... Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat— Bahkan mungkin tidak sampai lima belas menit untuk kejadian itu. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat..."

Mikuo diam saja, tanpa ekspresi. "Lalu?"

"Aku ingin kita membagi cerita secara terbuka, kepada Len dan Kaito. Agar tidak ada rahasia di antara kita..."

Mikuo melengos, "Biarlah rahasia menjadi rahasia, Miku..."

"Ta-tapi..." otot Miku kian menegang. "Tapi... Aku tidak ingin kita berdua terpecah seperti ini... Aku mohon, Mikuo." Jantungnya menderu cepat seperti kereta api. Miku tahu kalau mengajak Mikuo berunding itu sulit, tapi jika tidak, mungkin masalah ini tidak akan berakhir dengan baik— Miku hanya ingin membenarkan hubungan Mikuo dan Kaito. Itu saja...

"Lalu, aku menahan rasa sakit ini ketika melihatmu bersama Kaito? Itu tidak lucu! Kamu egois, Miku. Kau tidak mengerti tentang perasaaanku... Kau tak pernah menyukaiku..."

Bara api mulai berkobar dalam dua Hatsune. "Tapi aku suka kamu!" jerit Miku, setengah terisak.

"_BULLSHIT!_! Buktikan kalau kau menyukaiku!"

Miku bergetar, mencengkram erat _spons_ pada sofa. Dia tidak berani melihat langsung ke arah Mikuo. Berkali-kali dia memeras sel otaknya, _apa bukti aku menyukai Mikuo..._pekik inner Miku.

Benar. Miku menyukai Mikuo, tekankan sekali lagi, _benar-benar_ menyukai Mikuo. Dia orang yang selalu menemaninya kapanpun, dimanapun, tanpa kecuali.

Tapi, itu dalam arti Miku menyukainya sebagai lelaki yang baik. Saudara yang terbaik. Miku hanya ingin semua kembali—Mikuo yang dulu…

Pundak Miku mulai goyah, matanya penuh dengan genangan air—yang tak lama lagi akan menetes.

"Cukup,"

Miku tercengang mendengar satu kata Mikuo. Dilihatnya lagi wajah rupawan itu dengan penuh rasa heran dan tanda tanya, "A-apa maksudmu?" katanya.

"Aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis…"

"Eh—"

Tiba-tiba Mikuo berdiri, meninggalkannya duduk terpaku, sendirian.  
>Tak lama kemudian, Miku melihatnya kembali dengan pakaian sekenanya—selembar baju atasan dan jaket tebal, seperti hendak untuk pergi.<p>

"Tindakanmu tadi… Itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Sudah lebih dari bukti kau menyukaiku. Anggap saja ini pembayaran hutang, oke? Karena kau menyakiti hatiku, kau sudah membayarnya. Sekarang kita impas."

"Ta-tapi... Apa kau sudah tahu bukti kalau aku menyukaimu?"

Mikuo tercekat, seperti ada rasa yang menyelinap dalam perasaannya. Lelaki itu berbalik, berjalan mendekati Miku dalam setiap langkah penuh debaran. Tangan yang tadinya mengepal erat, kini terurai lemas.

Tangan kuat Mikuo merengkuh badan itu. Miku terkejut, namun tidak ada keinginan untuk menolak. Merasakan dan menikmati suasana gemuruh jantung dalam masing-masing hati. Rasa tak karuan mencampur-adukkan logika. Rasa persaudaraan seperti terasa menguap dan tergantikan oleh rasa sayang. Miku membalas pelukan itu.

"Bukti kau menyukaiku adalah... Tak ada seseorangpun di dunia ini yang tidak menyukai saudaranya. Itulah satu keyakinan yang aku panut…"

Hati Miku tersentuh, ia memejamkan matanya... Perasaannya begitu sejuk. Inilah Mikuo, sepupunya. Sepupunya yang membuat luluh dalam sekejap. Miku menikmati hangat badannya, ranum tubuhnya…

"Tapi, maaf Miku..."

Mikuo menguraikan pelukannya. Walaupun ingin sekali memeluknya sekali lagi itu terasa tidak mungkin. Dilihatnya baik-baik wajah Miku. Gadis yang polos dan tak berdosa ini memang tidak pantas untuknya. Dirinya penuh dengan sambit kegoisan dan sakit. Mikuo masih ingat betapa buruk dirinya sendiri.

Jarinya melepas rokok dari sudut bibir, menghimpit batang putih itu di antara jari manis dan tengah. Logikanya benar-benar menghardik, namun perasaannya tetaplah sama… Reaksi itu. Reaksi Mikuo mencondongkan tubuhnya, mengecup bibir Miku.

Mereka berdua saling melumat, mendorong. mendekatkan diri. Perasaan dan hasrat tersalurkan dengan seketika. Kekenyalan bibir dan hangat saliva yang mulai bersatu…

Miku terhanyut dalam suasana—terlarut dalam nafsu sepupunya, ia mengizinkan Mikuo untuk menelusuri mulutnya. Namun Mikuo dengan cepat menarik semuanya. Menarik ciuman itu…

Mereka berdua berpandangan cukup lama, seakan-akan menetralisir tabiat-tabiat yang sama sekali tidak ingin dikehendaki.

"Maaf, kau bukan milikku..." ucapnya, berjalan mundur selangkah. Mencermati kembali wajah cantik itu. "Ayo, ke Cafe Voca. Kita katakan semuanya."

**/**

Sebenarnya, lupa untuk diceritakan. Tadi Kaito mengantar Miku ke rumah Mikuo.

Sekarang ia yang menunggu di luar rumah Mikuo menggigil kedinginan. Sedikit memperhatikan detil arsitektur rumah Mikuo yang luar biasa. Rumah Mikuo bagus sekali! Beda sekali dengan Kaito yang hanya tinggal bersama Ibu-nya di apartemen murahan.

Kaito memperhatikan langit; sedikit lebih cerah daripada kemarin, tapi hawa dingin masih sama menusuk tulang. Sudah berapa menit ia menunggu?

"Kaito…"

Kaito menoleh ke sampingnya, mendapati Miku dan Mikuo dengan aura yang tak dapat di definisikan. Tatapan mereka penuh dengan rasa kalut dan tak ingin berbicara satu sama lain.

"Aku rasa sudah sekarang saatnya…" ucap Miku sendu. Kaito mengangguk, menggandeng tangan kekasihnya dengan erat. Mikuo mengekori pasangan ini—sambil mengepulkan asap rokok.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Café Voca— Siapa yang tidak menyukainya? Suasananya begitu nyaman dengan berbagai ornamen-ornamen hijau. Apalagi _maid_ yang ada begitu ramah dan cantik. Alunan musik klasik bersama kepulan uap kopi pasti membuat pelanggan selalu betah untuk berlama-lama.

Tapi tidak dengan empat orang ini.

Mereka duduk di meja kayu berbentuk lingkaran. Letaknya menjorok ke dalam Café agar tidak ada yang mendengar percakapan ini. Kopi, es krim _cup_, Teh Hijau, dan asbak kayu berhias di meja itu.

Tak ada yang bicara, mereka berempat sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Salah satunya adalah; apakah benar semua masalah akan teratasi? Hari ini?

"Kenapa orang itu ada disini?" Len menatap tajam Mikuo yang tengah nikmat bersama rokok. Karena Mikuo tak kunjung memberi reaksi, Miku menjawab pertanyaan Len. "Kita butuh dia disini." kata Miku.

Len mendengus. "Si Kadal" itu membuat perasaan Len berkecamuk, namun segenap hati Len tahan dalam hati. Sedangkan Mikuo mencuri pandang ke Miku yang sedari tadi menundukkan kepala— Mikuo pasti bisa merasakan betapa sakitnya hati Miku. Mikuo dilanda rasa bersalah, namun tetap memasang muka 'seolah-olah-tak-ada-hal-yang-terjadi'.

Menyadari atsmofer suasana berjalan tidak baik, Kaito meletakkan es krim _cup_ yang masih tersisa. Ia menyunggingkan senyum tanpa makna.

"Sudahlah Kaito, langsung saja ke topik. Ada apa?" Len meletakkan cangkir kopinya.

"Kita semua akan bicara jujur disini," sahut Mikuo, tapi Len menatapnya tidak suka.

"Len, ini tentang kita semua" ucap Kaito menghilangkan cengiran konyolnya.

Kaito mengambil napas dalam. "Kemarin kau di Cafe Voca, bukan? Kau ditelepon siapa?"

Len mengangguk, "Aku ditelepon Rin. Katanya dia ingin aku ke rumahnya."

Tiba-tiba Len merasakan hal tak wajar. Ini percakapan serius, mendadak. Lagipula ganjil jika semua bisa berada disini. Itu artinya, akan membicarakan tentang Rin.

"Rin menyatakan cinta kepada Mikuo di Taman Kota, namun Mikuo menolaknya. Rin pulang ke rumahnya dan meneleponmu, 'kan? Setelah kau keluar dari Café, Mikuo masuk. Disini Mikuo mengceritakan kejadiannya dengan Rin pada Miku. Lalu—" Kaito memotong perkataannya, menatap mata Miku.

"Mikuo mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Miku, namun Miku menolaknya. Setelah itu, Mikuo meninggalkan Cafe dan berpapasan denganku di jalan. Melihat ekspresi Mikuo… aku segera menelepon Miku, menanyakan apa yang terjadi..."

Kaito menjeda bicaranya, lalu memulainya kembali. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Rin memanggilmu ke rumahnya?"

Jari-jemari Len saling bertautan. "Dia... menangis. Menangis dan membuat kamarnya berantakan. Dia benar-benar patah hati— Ah, biar aku ulangi lagi. Rin menangisimu, Mikuo. _Menangisimu_." Tatapan tajam dan kata Len yang dingin tidak membuat Mikuo takut.

Mereka berempat hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing dalam jangka waktu yang lama…

Tiba-tiba Miku membuka mulut, membuat ketiga laki-laki itu menoleh padanya. "Jadi kesimpulannya…" Miku berdeham, "Rin menyukai Mikuo, Mikuo menyukaiku, dan aku berpacaran dengan Kaito…"

Mikuo menabur abu rokok di asbak. Pikirannya _fly_ entah kemana.

"Salah. Yang benar itu; 'Len menyukai Rin, Rin menyukai Mikuo, Mikuo menyukai Miku, Miku berpacaran dengan Kaito.'"

Kaito dan Miku terbelalak mendengar Mikuo bicara. Sedangkan Len, _shock_ bukan main. Padahal Len tidak pernah menceritakan pada seseorang bahwa ia menyukai Rin. Tapi... Darimana Mikuo tahu...? Ini pembicaraan yang terlalu jujur!

"Ma-Maksudmu…" Kaito menoleh gusar ke arah Len. Sedikit tidak menyangka bahwa Len menyukai Rin. Kaito hanya tahu Len dan Rin hanya bersahabat. Tak kurang dan tak lebih.

Tatapan Len begitu nanar. Hatinya tergoncang, menjadi remah. Ia tak tahan untuk melampiaskan kata hatinya, "Baiklah, aku akui… Aku menyukai Rin…"

Kaito dan Miku terkejut kembali, tapi Mikuo tidak. Sepertinya Mikuo sudah menduganya sejak dulu. Mikuo sudah maklum dalam tingkah laku seseorang. Dua orang lawan jenis yang saling bersahabat akan mudah untuk jatuh cinta.

Namun reaksi mengejutkan lainnya adalah Miku yang menunduk begitu dalam, pundaknya berguncang. Suara tangis mulai terdengar. Ketiga lelaki ini memandang gadis manis ini dengan perasaan kasihan. Ini terlalu berat untuk Miku…

"Kenapa… Ke-hiks-napa semua menjadi seperti ini..? Se-semuanya terjadi… dengan cepat… Kenapa-hiks. I-ini semua salahku…!" Miku menangis lebih hebat.

Mikuo mengeryitkan alisnya, memandang sepupunya dengan iba. Ia beranjak dari kursinya, mendekati Miku dengan halus. Terlihat jelas kasih sayang dari matanya.

"Sudah, jangan menangis, Miku…" Mikuo mengusap pundak Miku penuh kepedulian. "Ini bukan salahmu... Ini salah Shimoda Rin—"

_**BRAKK!**_

Hentakan keras memekakkan gendang telinga seketika. Semua terkejut melihat Len yang menggebrak meja dengan frontal. Wajah Len penuh dengan gurat amarah.

"Sudah, cukup, Mikuo! AKU MUAK!" Len membentak. "Ini bukan salah Rin! INI SALAHMU!"

"Salahku? Uhuk, yang benar saja." Mikuo belagak batuk, membuat Len menjadi geram. Kemarahannya kian menjadi.

"ITU SALAHMU, BODOH!" bentakan Len yang menggelegar membuat pengunjung lain menoleh kepada mereka—namun mereka berempat tak peduli.

"Bukan. Ini karena Shimoda yang tolol—"

"DIAM, MIKUO!" Len menggebrak meja kembali, "JANGAN PERNAH MEMANGGIL DIA 'TOLOL'!" Rahang Len mengeras. Kepalan tangannya makin menguat, "ATAU AKU AKAN—"

" —Atau apa?"

_**DEG!**_

_Perkataan Mikuo tadi menyadarkan Len tentang arti Mikuo untuk Rin. Tidak. Tidak Tidak bisa. Tidak mungkin Len akan menghabisi Mikuo. Karena Len tau, sepupu Miku ini sangat berarti untuk Rin. Sangat berarti..._

Len menunduk, "atau… aku akan menghajarmu.." katanya dengan suara lemah. Hanya gadis berpita putih itu yang bisa melunakkan perasaan Len. Bayangannya semakin menjadi di benak Len.

"Silahkan saja."

Len terbelalak, sedangkan Miku dan Kaito menatap mereka berdua dengan mulut ternganga. Apa maksudnya tadi? Mereka bertiga tahu, kata-kata Len tadi hanya luapan emosi.

Suasana makin panas. Miku semakin bersalah membawa tiga lelaki ini untuk bertemu, tapi semuanya harus terungkap. Semua rahasia ini harus terungkap.

Mikuo berdiri, melemparkan rokoknya ke arah Len sebagai ajakan untuk berkelahi. Menerima perlakuan seperti itu, emosi Len benar-benar memuncak. Tangan kanannya mengepal. Diangkatnya tangan kanan itu, melayang dan mendarat tepat pada dada kiri Mikuo. Suara hantaman antara tulang dan daging terdengar begitu dahsyat.

_**DUAGH!**_

Bagaikan film _slow motion_, tubuh tinggi itu terhempas ke belakang. Hukum Newton dengan adil menariknya, badan itu goyah menghantam lantai Cafe. Masih belum puas, Len menendang Mikuo. Diikuti dengan cacian dan kata-kata kotor. Len melayangkan tonjokan kembali. Ia tak peduli Mikuo tidak berdaya atau tidak.

Len mempraktekan kekerasan, luapan emosinya, seluruh dendamnya—semuanya Len tujukan pada Mikuo. Bertubi-tubi Len menghantamkan tangannya, menendangnya di area vital. Mengumpat hingga Mikuo terjatuh kembali.

Mikuo tidak berkutik—Ia bahkan tidak membalas serangan Len. Mikuo menerima rasa sakit itu, menikmatinya…

Para pengunjung lainnya gaduh dengan perkelahian hebat itu. Keadaan semakin tidak terkontrol membuat Kaito memborgol tangan Len yang kesetanan. Menjauhkan Len yang penuh dengan kemarahan dan teriakan gemuruh. Sedangkan Miku menghampiri Mikuo yang tergeletak tak berdaya.

Miku menangis dan menjerit histeris ketika darah menetes dari kening sepupunya.

"Demi Tuhan, Len! APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN?"

Ya, kenapa semuanya terjadi begitu cepat..?

* * *

><p><em><strong>=To Be Continued=<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

_Perpustakaan. Tempat dimana mereka pertama kali bertemu. Tempat dimana Rin, untuk kedua kalinya jatuh cinta. Rin bahkan hampir tertawa untuk satu lelucon yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak lucu; jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Apakah itu pantas untuk ditertawakan?_

_Mungkin iya. Siapapun pasti mengira jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama hanya bualan belaka._

_Namun faktanya, Rin mengalami bualan itu._

_Ketika itu, ketika senja menghampirinya. Ketika perpustakaan sepi dari pengunjung. Manik mata Rin tertuju pada buku bersampul merah pada rak paling atas. Rin mengangkat tangan kanan, lentik jarinya berusaha meraih buku itu, namun sia. Tinggi tubuh Rin memang tidak menguntungkan. Rin menjinjitkan kaki, namun hasilnya sama. Buku bersampul merah tetap tidak terjangkau._

_Tanpa diduga, dia datang. Sang Pangeran menyelamatkan Tuan Putri._

_Langkah kakinya hampir tidak terdengar. Lelaki ber-sweater cokelat lembut datang menghampiri Rin. Dalam seper-sekian detik, Rin terpana elok rupawan Sang Pangeran. Mata_azure blue _membuat siapapun terpaku dalam diam hanyut. Dengan bahasa tubuh, ia mengerti apa yang Rin butuhkan. Kemudian lelaki berambut toska mengambil buku bersampul merah dengan sigap._

"_Nih, bukunya" katanya, sambil menyerahkan buku tersebut. Deru jantung masih memburu. Rin tetap bungkam, seakan otaknya masih mencerna fakta apa yang baru saja terjadi._

_Tak ada respon dari Rin, Sang Pangeran melambaikan tangannya, "Bye,"_

_Suaranya terdengar berat dan fasih—menggema di gendang telinga Rin. Kemudian ia membalikkan badan. Berjalan meninggalkan Rin dalam langkah sunyi. Bahkan bibir Rin terlalu kaku untuk mengatakan 'terima kasih'_

_/_

_Awalnya, Rin kira ini semua adalah mimpi yang terlalu indah. Namun mimpi indah ini perlahan menjadi realita yang menyakitkan. Lelaki yang di temuinya di perpustakaan kemarin bersama Hatsune Miku, salah satu sahabat terbaiknya. Awalnya nada cemburu mulai berkumandang dalam nurani Rin, tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama._

_Shimoda melonjak senang ketika gadis_twintails _itu memperkenalkan Sang Pangeran. Dengan senyum ramah, dia menyambut tangan mungil Rin. Rasa hangat dari tangan Pangeran langsung menjalar hinga kepalanya penuh sesak dengan kebahagiaan._

"_Salam kenal , aku Hatsune Mikuo."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langit mulai memucat dan sinar mentari meredup. Pohon-pohon menghitam dan kering_—_tak bersemangat menyambut musim dingin. Salju perlahan turun menggetarkan tulang. Angin semilir dingin membuat malas penduduk Sapporo untuk beraktivitas_—_Hingga jalanan tampak sepi dan jarang terlihat orang berlalu lalang.

Di jalan setapak, dua orang itu berjalan termangu. Gadis _twintails_ berwarna teal mengeratkan jaketnya. Wajahnya kusut, sembab tak karuan. Sedangkan lelaki di sebelahnya, berambut pirang terikat, mengusap kedua tangannya. Keduanya berjalan menuju Rumah Sakit ternama di Saporo_—_sekadar untuk menjenguk sepupu Miku.

Miku dan Len menyusuri jalan bersalju dalam diam.

"Hey, Miku… Aku merasa tidak enak untuk menjenguk Mikuo sekarang. Bisa lain kali saja? Aku takut akan ada masalah baru lagi." Len menoleh ke arah Miku dengan ragu.

Miku menggeleng. "Tidak. Mikuo belum siuman. Keadaannya masih kritis. Lagipula keluarganya tidak ada, mereka sibuk"

Alis Len terpaut, matanya menyipit. "Uft, kasihan sekali dia" gumam Len perlahan. Otaknya terbesit sosok Mikuo yang elegan, karismatik, ternyata bersisi lain menyedihkan. Tenggelam dalam kesendirian dan tanpa keluarga.

"Begitulah. Aku selalu bersamanya sejak kecil. Aku… suka padanya. Dia benar-benar saudara yang baik," suara Miku merendah. "Aku tak tahu Mikuo menyukaiku. Aku jahat, Len. Aku jahat tidak mengerti tentang saudaraku sendiri. Ukh…"

Langkah kaki mereka kian melambat, seketika suasana berubah sendu. Hati Len tak tega melihat Miku terjebak dalam kalut.

Len menepuk pelan pundak Miku. "Itu karena Mikuo menyayangimu, mencintaimu..."

"Tapi aku tidak mencintainya... Aku bisa mengerti rasa sakit yang Mikuo rasakan." Ia sengugukan. "Dia merokok karena aku, karena kehilanganku. Kankernya juga mendekati kritis..."

"Miku... Ingatlah, peluang Mikuo hidup masih besar, itu kata dokter 'kan?"

Miku mengangguk, "Ya, aku tahu," kalutnya berangsur hilang. Mengingat kembali kenangan manisnya bersama Mikuo... "Aku hanya takut kehilangannya_…_"

Len diam, seketika melenyapkan akal sehatnya_—_Imajinasi nyata tentang Rin dan Mikuo.

_Rin yang mencintai Mikuo... Rin yang takut kehilangan Mikuo..._

Len menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Miku. Hatinya menangis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kaito berjalan cepat melewati hamparan salju. Beberapa kali ia menggigil dan saling menggosokkan kedua tangannya. Dia suka musim dingin, tapi tentunya tidak di saat _mood_ buruk. Kembali mata Kaito menyusuri tanah, memperhatikan bayangan buram yang terus mengikutinya.

Kepalanya mendongak, memperhatikan sekitar. Jalanan begitu sepi. Tak heran karena angin sedang kencang, namun Kaito tidak peduli. Ia bergegas mendekati Rumah Sakit. Menitih tangga dan memasuki gedung. Melewati lobi dan perawat yang hilir mudik tak memperdulikan.

Selamanya, Kaito tidak suka dengan aroma Rumah Sakit. Aroma alkohol dan perban benar-benar tidak sebanding dengan kelezatan es krim vanilla. Meskipun begitu, mau tidak mau Kaito harus betah berlama-lama di Rumah Sakit. Ia harus menemani Miku dan Len yang diliputi oleh rasa menyesal dan bersalah.

Kaito berhenti di depan pintu bernomor 02. Ia membukanya dengan cepat_—_menyebabkan pintu mencicit nyaring. Dilihatnya Len dan Miku duduk di samping ranjang. Miku tersenyum, menyambut kedatangan kekasihnya. Kemudian ia alihkan pandangannya kembali pada sepupunya.

Ya. Mikuo tidak sadarkan diri sampai sekarang. Kaito duduk diantara Len dan Miku. Namun mereka bertiga diam, hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Kaito sempat berpikir untuk mengeluarkan lelucon bodoh andalannya; namun tentu saja bukan sekarang. Apalagi suasana benar-benar tidak mendukung.

"Ekhem, kemarin dokter bilang apa?" tanya Kaito, untuk menghancurkan atsmofir kealpaan.

"Umh, parah. Kankernya paru-parunya mendekati kritis—tapi masih bisa diatasi. Serangan Len mengenai bagian vital. Apalagi ketika Mikuo jatuh, kepalanya membentur ubin marmer. Jadi... pelipis dan kepala bagian belakang retak, sehingga dokter bilang... ia amnesia," kata Miku serak.

_Amnesia?_ _Apa yang sedang terjadi.._?

Kaito tidak menyangka, bagian _scene_drama korea juga memasuki hidupnya. Diliriknya Len diam-diam. Lebih dari di luar logika Shion Kaito, Len yang berpostur tubuh tidak sebanding bisa menyerangnya—Kaito yakin Mikuo pintar dalam menghadapi serangan apapun.

Ah, Kaito teringat kembali. Ketika Len menyerang Mikuo, Mikuo sama sekali tidak melakukan reaksi apapun. Tapi apa maksudnya? Mengapa Mikuo tak membalas perbuatan Len?

"Jadi ketika Mikuo terbangun, ia tidak mengenali kita?" tanya Kaito takut-takut.

"Tidak. Mikuo hanya lupa tentang kejadian akhir-akhir ini. Termasuk beberapa perubahan sifat..."

"Sifat?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Dokter bilang Mikuo sedang mengalami perang batin yang kuat. Seperti... trauma? Uh, sudahlah. Aku tak ingat semua apa yang dikatakan dokter, Kaito—Hiks…"

Kaito terperangah. Ia memutar kepala, mengerjap beberapa kali, memandang wajah kekasihnya. Miku menangis, pundaknya berguncang, tangis isaknya pecah sebentar lagi. Badut ini sekarang bingung. Apa yang harus di lakukan? Kaito memang pintar dengan lelucon, tapi menghibur orang? Uh oh.

Di lain sisi, Hatsune Miku benar-benar menyesal. Alasan Miku mempertemukan tiga lelaki ini adalah; untuk mengungkapkan semua perasaan yang terpendam. Miku tahu bahwa sepupunya yang pendiam itu mempunyai maksud, dan dia pasti punya alasan kuat untuk semua ini. Tapi Miku tidak menghendaki _ending_ ini. Melihat sepupu tercinta penuh dengan balutan perban membuat hati Miku makin teriris.

"Aku..." kata Len tiba-tiba, memecah suasana. "Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa..."

Miku dan Kaito tidak menyahuti ucapan Len. Siapapun tahu, mereka dilanda rasa bersalah yang amat sangat. Kejadian barusan—ketika Len menghantam tubuh Mikuo di Cafe Voca. Ucapan Mikuo memang keterlaluan, namun tindakan Len telah melukainya.

Sekarang Len merasa bersalah.

Bukan pada Mikuo, tapi perasaan bersalah terhadap Rin. Len selalu memikirkan tentang Rin. Ia nyaris saja gila, berkali-kali menyesali perbuatannya yang kelewatan. Membayangkan Rin yang menangis karenanya. Membiarkan lelaki yang dicintai Rin terluka oleh tangannya...

Kaito menarik napas. Melihat Mikuo yang masih memejamkan mata.

"Apa kita harus memberitahu Rin? Dia berhak tahu tentang keadaan Mikuo sekarang..."

"Tidak!"

Miku dan Kaito terkejut, memperhatikan Len berwajah masam.

"Tapi, Len... Kita semua tahu Rin menyukai Mikuo, jadi ia berhak untuk mengetahui semua ini. Kita tidak bisa menyimpannya lebih lama lagi. Cepat atau lambat ini semua akan terungkap..." ucap Miku dengan suara kecil, takut Len marah lagi.

"Aku tahu! Aku tahu!" Len berdecak, "Kemarin aku benar-benar marah ketika dia mengatakan hal yang begitu memuakkan—dan tak kusangka dia terluka parah seperti ini. Aku menyesal Miku, aku menyesal… Aku puas menghajar bajingan itu, tapi…"

Len memberhentikan perkataannya. Dia tahu benar, di saat itu Len benar-benar liar. Menyebut Rin bersama kata-kata kasar milik Mikuo itu membuat tangannya bergerak sendiri—lepas kendali. Ingin sekali sebuah kepalan tangan mengajarinya budi pekerti untuk menghargai perasaan setiap orang.

Tapi, akhirnya menyesal. Len menyesal berbuat hal yang tidak dewasa seperti itu. Rasanya ingin memutar jarum waktu, agar semua ini tidak pernah terjadi…

"Semua ini… Bukan salah Rin…" Len menggeram kuat, menahan isak, "Rin tidak pernah bersalah—Bahkan Rin mencintai Mikuo pun, aku tidak ingin menganggu kebahagiaannya."

Miku dan Kaito merasakan rasa sakit Len. Perasaan salah dan menyalahkan. Perasaan tentang cinta yang tak berujung_—_Cinta yang selalu menghasilkan ego dan dilemma tanpa pandang bulu.

_"Tidak bisa... Aku mencintainya, Len! Sungguh..."_

_"Sudah, jangan menangis, Miku…Ini bukan salahmu... Ini salah Shimoda Rin—"_

Rentetan gigi Len menyatu kuat, matanya terasa panas dan hidung berair. Ia tatap kembali Mikuo. _Lihat kadal itu, tergeletak tak berdaya seperti pecundang. Kadal ini menyalahkan Rin-ku! DIA MENYALAHKAN RIN-KU!_

Len merasakan gejolak itu—gejolak melindungi sahabatnya. Menudingkan telunjuk ke arah Mikuo. _Kau-lah yang bersalah. Dia salah, salah, salah!_ Terasa gemas sekali, Len membuka mulut, mengeluarkan emosi dengan senangnya.

"SEMUA KEKONYOLAN INI KARENAMU! Rin melakukan apapun untukmu! Rin menangis untukmu! RIN MENCINTAIMU! DASAR BRENGSEK!" Len menarik kerah baju Mikuo dengan kasar, mengepal, mengangkat tangannya, bersiap untuk menghajar—

Kaito dengan cepat menangkap tangan Len. Menarik Kagamine yang sedang merasakan marah yang luar biasa hebat. Miku segera membaringkan Mikuo kembali.

"Lepaskan, Kaito! LEPASKAN!" jerit Len, namun tangan Kaito yang besar masih sanggup menahan respon agresif Len.

"Tunggu, tenanglah!"

"Oh, jadi kamu juga membela Mikuo?" Len menunjuk Mikuo, "Mikuo yang lemah itu?"

Kepalan tangannya menguat lagi, "Jadi kau membela bajingan itu? YANG BENAR SAJA! Mikuo sudah merebut gadisku, gadismu! Apalagi yang kurang, huh? Dia sudah menikammu dari belakang dan kamu masih membelanya? TERNYATA KAU JUGA BAJINGAN, SHION!"

"LEN! DIAM!"

"Hatsune Mikuo salah! Dia salah! Dia membuat Rin jatuh cinta padanya! RIN TIDAK BERSALAH! MIKUO-LAH YANG BERSALAH!"

"HENTIKAN!" bentak Kaito, memborgol lengan Len lebih kuat lagi. "Dia tidak salah—Apapun itu, dia tidak pernah bersalah."

Len dan Miku tercengang dengan kata Kaito—begitu dalam. Mereka berdua tidak menyangka, Kaito bodoh itu bisa memahami siuasi. Apalagi menjauhkan Len dari Mikuo adalah ide tepat.

Lidah Len mendecak kuat, "Uh-huh. Kau pengkhianat. Padahal kau sendiri tahu dia mencintai gadismu, berusaha merebut Miku darimu!"

"Itu tidak benar—Aku tahu pasti tentang Mikuo," ucap Kaito lebih tenang.

"Tahu apa? KAU TAHU APA? Sudah jelas dia menikammu diam-diam!"

"Aku tahu, tapi…" Kaito menghela napas, "Meskipun dia menikamku dari belakang, merebut Miku-chan dariku, atau lainnya, yang penting… Miku bahagia. Aku tahu, kau pasti pernah berpikir seperti itu 'kan?  
>Len, tenanglah. Atasi masalah ini dengan kepala dinigin. Aku rela jika Miku mencintai Mikuo, aku rela. Miku bahagia, aku pun turut bahagia. Atau bahkan lebih—Ini sama sepertimu, Len… Aku yakin membiarkan Rin bersama Mikuo, membuat perasaanmu lebih adil…."<p>

Len tidak mampu mencerna kata Kaito, tetap saja menyanggah. Menggeliat, meronta lepas dari cengkraman Kaito. Hingga ia merasa letih, lemas. Logikanya kembali menyadarkan Len. Logikanya kembali mengatakan apa yang sedang terjadi.

Kepala Len tertunduk. Amarahnya mulai reda, terbius kata-kata Kaito. Otaknya benar-benar ngilu. Bayangan Rin yang tersenyum, tertawa… membuat hati Len tergugah, menyadarkan diri.

Kaito melepaskan cengkramannya, berharap Len masih bisa mengendalikan diri.

Badan Miku bergetar takut akan reaksi Len—sama sekali tak ingin kejadian kemarin tak berulang kembali. Namun belaian Kaito menenangkan dirinya. Miku sadar dirinya juga tidak patut untuk dipersalahkan. Sepupunya itu mencintai Miku seutuhnya, setulusnya, sebisa Mikuo capai. Dan Miku harus menghargai perasaan itu…

Tak ada yang jahat disini. Yang ada hanyalah rasa ego dan dilemma yang tidak berjalan se-iringan—dalam diri mereka masing-masing.

**/**

"Sudah malam." Kaito melirik jam tangannya, tepat pukul tujuh. "Mau aku antar, Miku-chan? Di luar salju lebat sekali," katanya pelan. Miku mengangguk, tersenyum tanpa arti.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Len?"

Len mengangkat kepalanya, mengibaskan tangan. "Ah, tidak usah. Aku akan pulang sendiri. Aku masih ingin menemani Mikuo"

"Oke, kami duluan. _Oyasumi,_" sahut Miku. Mereka keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Len bersama Mikuo.

Sang empunya rambut pirang menggeret kursi mendekati ranjang Mikuo. Len duduk tepat di sebelah Mikuo—yang sedari tadi belum membuka matanya. Suara tiap tetes infus, angin di luar jendela—tak dipedulikannya. Tak ada yang di lakukan Len selain memperhatikan detil rivalnya itu.

Lengan Mikuo tersambung infus. Perban membungkus kuat kepalanya. Kemudian di wajah, terlihat lebam biru di sekitar pipi. Bibirnya pucat, kurus. Namun di kondisi seperti itu, Len bisa merasakan karismatik Mikuo. Alisnya begitu tegas, wajah apik itu semakin membuatnya keren. Gaya bicaranya formal, teratur. Ia begitu pintar dan tenang. Jangkauan pergaulan luas dan membunyai _Girls Fan-Club _sendiri.

Segala yang wanita inginkan ada pada Mikuo.

Len memegang dagunya, berpikir.

_Orang ini merokok? Karena kehilangan Miku?_Gumam Len heran. Di sekolah, dia tidak pernah punya masalah apapun. Tapi tidak menyangka dia perokok berat. Apalagi hanya karena Miku tidak ada di sisinya lagi, itu mengherankan. Dan status mereka berdua hanyalah sepupu, saudara sedarah. Len mengambil kesimpulan; _Cinta bisa mengubah seseorang._

Seseorang…

_Rin…_

Rasa khawatir memeluknya. Apakah Rin masih trauma dengan kejadian kemarin? Mendadak ia kangen. Kangen dengan suara Rin. Kangen menanyakan kabarnya. Segera Len membuka ponselnya. Karena hari tengah malam, segera ia hubungi keluarganya untuk pulang esok hari. Kemudian jari-jemari Len mencari nama Shimoda, dan menekan tombol hijau.

"Halo? Len?" suara cempreng Rin menyahut.

"Halo, Rin. Kau baik-baik saja 'kan?"

"Baik-baik saja katamu?" nada Rin mulai meninggi. "Lihat, hidungku selalu berair, badanku terasa lemas, kepala pusing—Kondisiku sangat buruk, Len."

"Ohh… Kau merasa sakit?"

"Aku rasa tidak—Mungkin karena menangis terlalu lama…" Rin menghela napas. "Maaf Len, kemarin aku benar-benar… patah hati—Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Mikuo…"

_Mikuo, nama itu lagi…._inner Len menjerit kesakitan.

"Aku shock. Aku tahu peluang Mikuo mencintaiku memang kecil—hiks…"

Len tidak mampu bersua—mendengar tangis kecil Rin mampu membutakan Len. Sudah titik puncak dimana ia sendiri tidak mampu untuk menghibur Rin. Sebaliknya Len ingin mendapat perhatian dari Rin. Len melirik Mikuo, menancapkan pandangan sinis kepadanya; _Gadisku… Gadisku menangisimu…_

Akhirnya Len angkat bicara, "Aku benar-benar menyesal, Rin. Maaf…"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku harus kuat." Rin mengambil napas, "Aku mulai berpikir untuk bicara dengan_nya_…"

_Bicara dengannya? Dengan Mikuo?_

Degup jantung Len menderu. Ini tidak masuk di akal. Len lihat kondisi Mikuo yang babak-belur itu… Len tidak sanggup mengatakan apa yang terjadi. Pikirannya gelisah seketika.

"Untuk apa menemuinya?" tanya Len hati-hati.

"Aku tidak yakin untuk apa, tapi tekadku sudah bulat. Besok aku akan menemuinya di sekolah. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Len menenggak ludah. "Be-besok? Jangan terburu-buru, Rin…"

"Tidak, tidak… Aku tidak ingin Mikuo berburuk-sangka padaku."

"A-Aku rasa… Kau terlalu agresif. Kalian butuh waktu…"

"Waktu apa? Agresif apa?" nada Rin berubah.

"Mikuo mungkin sedang tidak enak badan…"

"Hah?"

"Dengar," Len mengatur napasnya. "Aku rasa kalian tidak perlu bertemu."

"Kenapa?"

Len kehabisan akal, "Entahlah, aku hanya mengikuti _feeling_…"

Rin tertawa, "Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu. Terserah, aku tidak peduli dengan _feeling_mu. Yang terpenting aku ingin bertemu dengannya—Dan, aku tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Aku tidak ingin mengulur waktu."

"Tapi—"

"Besok kita berangkat ke sekolah dan bertemu dengannya. Bagaimana? Kau setuju, 'kan?"

Keringatnya meleleh, badannya mendadak terselubung dingin. Len mengutuk dirinya. Ia tak ingin ada kecurigaan secuil pun. Pikiran Len semakin rumit, menimbang-nimbang antara 'apa yang akan terjadi' dengan 'apa yang akan dilakukannya'.

"Len?" ucap seberang memanggil.

"Aku setuju…" Len makin was-was.

"Oh, aku senang," tempo bicara Rin membaik. "Terima kasih untuk segalanya, Len. Aku senang saat kau menemaniku kemarin. Hehehehe…"

"Ah, soal itu… Tidak masalah…" Suara Len tercekat. "Baiklah, _Oyasumi._"

"_Oyasumi,_" Rin menutup telepon.

Badan Len terasa panas dingin. Cemas dan takut mengocok perutnya. Ia kembali memperhatikan Mikuo, terdapat lebam biru dan lilitan perban. Apa yang akan terjadi jika Rin melihatnya? Sudah pasti Rin akan menangis lagi. Len tidak ingin Rin menangis…

Satu-satunya harapan Len adalah; Mikuo mampu membuka matanya.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>= To Be Continued =<strong>_


End file.
